Moving Can Be A Good Thing
by Jupanuma
Summary: Will is new in town. He soon befriends Cecil and Lou Ellen, which leads to meeting more people. One such person is Nico di Angelo. Will wants to befriend Nico, but will it lead to something else?
1. Chapter 1: First Day in a New Place

Chapter 1: First Day in a New Place

Will POV

A moving truck pulls up to a small quiet neighborhood. Once the truck parks the door to the passenger side opens to revel a 5'8" blond boy. His smile is like the sun, while his sky blue eyes shine as he looks around. He gets out of the car and shuts the door, waiting till the door to his new house is unlocked, and he and his dad can start moving things inside.

"Will, can you open the truck so we can start bringing things in?" His father asks as he finally opens the door.

"Yeah!" Will quickly moves to the back and opens the large door. Inside is filled with boxes just waiting to be brought in. Will grabs the first box, and heads to the house. After a hundred trips or so, everything is inside now. Will can't stop smiling. They finally got to move, and he is really excited to be here. He has never been to New York before, let alone to any big city. Will grow up in a small town on a farm.

Before Will could start unpacking, Apollo, Will's father, came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "How about you take a break and look around town?" Will looked up at his father before nodding. Apollo smiled at him, pat his shoulder, before Will run out the door.

Once out of the house, Will decided that he will try to find the high school he was going to start attending. Google mapping it on his phone, he found that it was only a few minutes away, and started walking. The weather was a nice autumn afternoon. It felt nice on Will's tan skin. He round the corner, and Olympus High was standing in front of him.

Olympus High had three big building, and an enormous field all wrapped around with a fancy metal fence. Will decided that he wanted a closer look, and because it was Saturday, no one would care if he snuck a peek. As he headed towards the field, he noticed that there was a little forest on the property. Shrugging, Will walked towards the forest. He expected to see different plants, maybe some wild animals, what he didn't expect was a few kids lounging around by the forest. 'Should I go up to them? Maybe it's better if I turn around and leave them alone. I could see the rest of the school instead.' Will though, but before he could make up his mind, one of the people were getting up and coming over to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

Chapter 2: Meeting New People

Lou Ellen POV

So, Cecil and I were just minding our own business at the Field of Asphodel (the field at Olympus High) when some beach bum stranger shows up. He's just standing around, and my first thought is 'Let's go talk to him!' I punch Cecil on the shoulder to get his attention. Once I do, I nod my head over towards the stranger, and Cecil looks like he's about to complain, but I pull him up and start dragging him over.

The stranger looks a little lots once we get closer. "Hey!" I decide to yell and wave my hand over my head to get his attention. He looks over and has a smile that could light up a small city. 'Wow that's bright.' I thought. Cecil covers his eyes with his hand.

When we are standing by the beach bum, Cecil plops down on the grass. "Don't mind him." I slap the back of his head, then turn back to the new guy, "You look kind of lost though. Do you need help finding something?"

"Um … I'm not really lost, but I also don't know my way around? I just moved in today, and thought I would check out the school I will be attending." The stranger shrugs, but still has a smile set on his face. 'Does he ever stop smiling?' I thought.

"Oh, so you're the new transfer student!" Cecil says. He's now laying on his back looking at the sky.

"Yeah. I'm Will Solace, by the way." Will sticks out his hand as he introduces himself. I shack his hand. "I'm Lou Ellen, and this rude person is Cecil. We would be happy to show you around the school if you like." At this, Cecil lets out a loud protest, but I kick him. He doesn't say anything else. "When is your first day?" I ask curiously. Will looks kind of taken about.

"I start Monday. And if you wouldn't mind, I would love a tour." I nod my head, and kick Cecil one more time to get him up. He groans, but stands. As they walk around, Lou Ellen and Cecil (mostly Lou) pointed out parts of the school, and asked each other questions.

"Where did you move from?" I asked

"A small town in California" He seemed a little sad, but it was replaced with a smile before I could really tell.

"Did you surf a lot?"

"Not every day, but I did more often than not." Will answered with a shrug.

"Why did you move?"

"Oh, my dad needed to move here." I was about to ask another question, but Cecil cut me off. "DUDE! HOW DID YOU GET THIS MODEL!? IT LITTERALLY JUST HIT THE MARKET A WEEK AGO!"

Both me and Will look over to what Cecil is talking about, to see his eyes sparkling, with a brand new phone clutched in his hands. Will's face morphs from happy-go-lucky, to mortified, to anger, then stops at questioning. "What? … How?" Will stammers. It doesn't seem like he really knows what he wants to ask.

Cecil looks up from the phone, with his eyes still shinning. "Oh, um … I kind of …"

"He pick pocket you when we were talking. I wouldn't be surprised if he also had your wallet too." I stated. At least Cecil had the dignity to look guilty.

"Sorry. Here." Cecil hands back both Will's phone, wallet and a pack of gum.

"But how? I didn't notice at all. I doubt I would realize they were missing until I got home." Will looked amazed.

"Cecil here is one of the best pick pocketer's I have ever meet. It's almost like part of his genes." I said, "But he never keeps the items he takes. At least if they are friends."

"Wait. Does that mean … you consider me your friend?" Will asked facing Cecil. He just nodded, and Will looked at me. I nodded as well. Will then pulled both of us into a tight group hug. Once we untangled ourselves, we finished our tour.

We found out that we are in the same grade. We even exchanged numbers before we had to go our separate ways. I wave to Will as we part. 'He was a cool guy' I thought to myself before I opened the front door to my house.


	3. Chapter 3: New School

Chapter 3: New School

Will POV

Sunday went by quickly, and now it's Monday morning. I packet my backpack last night, so I would have everything ready. I tell my dad that I was heading out, and I would see him later. I start heading to my first day of school. When I finally see that building, I'm a little overwhelmed with how many people actually go here. 'I know I grow up in a small town with a small school, but this is ridicules.' I thought. I gather up my courage, and march right inside.

I go to the office to get my schedule and my locker. The people in the office were nice. I quickly headed to my new locker, and then headed to my 1st class after that. I had Math, and found the class relatively easy thanks to the tour Lou and Cecil gave me. Once I opened the door, I noticed Cecil was in the class with me. I was relieved. I didn't want to be the only one there that didn't know anyone. He is talking to a person who could pass at Superman.

Cecil notice me, and wave me over. I smile as I walk over. Superman has a questioning look directed at Cecil. As I get closer I notice that Superman had a scar over his lip. "Hey. Didn't think we would be in this class together." Cecil said as I stand next to them.

"Yeah. I'm glad I know someone in the class though." I reply. Then turn to the other guy and stick out my hand. "Hello. I'm Will Solace. I just moved here." The other blond guy takes my hand and smiles back. "Hey. Jason Grace. It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Give me your schedule, and I can tell you who has class with you that we know." Cecil says sticking his hand out. I pull out my schedule from my back pocket and give it to him. "Hm … let's see." Then he takes out a pen and starts writing on it. "There you go."

I look at the schedule.

Schedule

1st: Math (C, J)

2nd: English (LE)

3rd: Gym (J, R, F)

4th: History/Social Studies (C, LE)

Lunch

5th: Health

6th: Choir (P)

Then there was an arrow to flip the page. One the back was a key to let me know whose initials stud for who. C = Cecil, J = Jason, LE = Lou Ellen, R = Renya, F = Frank, P = Piper.

"There's a few more of us, but sadly they don't have class with you." Jason says once I finish looking over the paper.

"Or, they are already in college." Cecil adds. I nod. Before I could say anything else, the teacher comes in and starts class.

The next few classes went by fast. Now I was heading to the lunch room with Lou Ellen and Cecil. They said I could eat with them. I was glad they accepted me so quickly. Once we got there, I noticed Jason and Frank sitting at a table with a few people I didn't encounter yet. 'I guess I haven't meet them yet.' We walk up to the table and they all look up.  
"Hey. You must be the new guy everyone keeps talking about." A girl with light brown hair, with a feather in it said. She sat next to Jason. I smile at her, and offer my hand. "Names Will. And everyone?" She sakes it.

"Well not EVERYONE, but must of us. Names Piper by the way." She smiles back at me. Next to Piper sat a small Latino elf. He was messing around with something. I couldn't really get a good look at it.

Frank must have noticed I was looking at him, "That's Leo. He is making something …? He likes to build things." I nodded and sat down. As I started eating, more people started to show up. Soon the table was full of different people. It was nice.

"Will, right?" A dark skin girl next to Frank, who I found out a few minutes earlier was called Hazel, looked over at me. I nod to let her know that was right.

"What's up?" I ask in a cheerful voice, a smile on my face.

"Everyone is meeting up Friday to head over to watch movies. Do you want to join us?" Her voice was as sweet as honey. It was nice to listen to, but I was caught off guard by the sudden invite.

"Um … sure. I don't have anywhere to be." I shrug.

"Great! Then meet us at the front gates after school and we will head over." Lou Ellen pretty much scream across the table. I nodded.

The rest of the week went by fast. I stopped by my locker and grabbed a few books I needed for homework before I headed to meet up with everyone. 'I'm glad I meet these people.' I thought to myself with a smile on my face and I got to the gate. A few people were already there, and my smile widen.


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night

Chapter 4: Movie Night

Percy POV

I am so glad the weekend was here. College is killer. As soon as I walked into Luke's house, I throw myself onto the sofa. "Hey. Get your lazy ass off my couch, and help us get everything ready before people show up." Luke yells from the kitchen.

"UGHHHHHHHHH" I grab a pillow and slam it on my face.

"Get up Percy." Annabeth says as she pulls the pillow from my hand and put it back on the sofa. She then walks toward the stairs. "I mean it Perce. Everyone will get here in a few minutes."

"So get your lazy ass up!" Luke adds.

"FINE!" I slowly get up and follow Annabeth up the stairs to get more blankets and pillows, while Luke finishes making popcorn and getting other food ready. We go to the closet and Annabeth grabs all the pillows, while I grab the blankets.

When we get downstairs there's a lot of chatter going on. 'Everyone must be here.' I think, but as we get to the living room, I notice a new person. I just shrug, and drop all the blankets onto the floor. "Hey Perce, Annabeth. We are just waiting on Hazel. She had to go with Nico for a little bit." Frank tell us. I nod, and head to the kitchen to see if Luke needs help.

"Need help?" I ask.

"If you can take the chips, I got the popcorn." Luke says. We then head to back to where everyone else is.

"Luke, sis says she won't get here till about 10." Jason tells Luke. He grunts to let Jason know that he was listening. I walk over to the new guy after I put the chips on the table. "So I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah. I just moved here this week. I'm Will." He runs his hand through his hair.

"Percy."

"I heard that some of you guys were in college. It's nice to actually see that you kept in touch with them." Will waves his hand as to show who he was talking about.

"Well even if we didn't wait to keep in touch with the younger ones, we wouldn't be able to. Luke and Cecil and brothers. Luke is dating Jason's sister. Rach and Annabeth are sisters with anything but blood. And I'm dating Annabeth, so we all see each other on a regular basis." It looks like Will was going to say something else, but then Nico throws up the front door and storms in. Everyone falls silent looking at Nico.

Will POV

Some angry kid barges in. He is dark, and I don't mean his skin. More like his aura, and what he is wearing. His is deathly pale. Horribly skinny. His hair and eyes are black, with bags under his eyes. His cloths don't help him look anymore alive. Black skinny jeans, a few sizes to big black shirt with a skull on it, and an aviator jacket that looks like it's from World War II which is also too big for him. He looks ready to kill something or someone. He starts to walk over to the group, and everyone gets out of his way. It's almost like if you touch him, you will drop over dead right there. "You must have a death wish if you think you can just date my sister." He says. His voice is no louder than whisper, but that just makes it scarier. It also has a hint of an accent too.

Frank looks like he's about to pee himself from how frighten he is. Which would be funny if this was any other situation. I mean, Frank is bigger and could probably take the kid, let alone Jason, Percy, or Luke. The kid all of a sudden grabs Frank by his shirt and that's when I notice the dude is small. Around 5'4", but that didn't make him any less intimidating. I feel sorry for Frank.

Before anything could get really out of hand, Hazel walks in and glares at this new dude. I don't know who is scarier. Hazel normally has a very sweet smiling face on, but new get on her bad side I guess. "Let him go. I can date whoever I want." Her voice is calm, but has an underline deadly hint to it. The dude doesn't look like he is going to let go anytime soon, but Jason puts his hand on the other persons. Without saying anything, Frank is finally released. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will personally put you six feet under." Frank nods wildly at that.

The tension is still in the air, but not as bad. "So … who's ready to watch a movie now?" Annabeth finally says. All around people either say "yeah" or just nod. She gets up and turns the TV on, getting it all set up to watch someone. I wasn't really paying attention to what was picked. "Are you staying Nico?" Percy asks.

Nico looks over to us, then turns away not answering Percy's question at all. He turns to Hazel. "Text me when you are done. I'll come pick you up, okay?" She makes a humming noise letting him know she heard. Then Nico walks out the door without saying anything else. Jason sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

I look around to see if what just happened strange or not, but everyone seems use to this, and goes about what they were doing. "Um … who was that?" I finally asked.

"That is Nico." Lou says. "He's a little … hard to get along with."

"He didn't have to ignore me." Percy mumbles, and walks away.

"A LITTLE hard to get along with? Try more like impossible." Leo seems to just show up. I blink. 'How can you be friends with someone who clearly hates everyone here?' I though.

"He doesn't hate us." Jason says a little angry, as if he read my thoughts. I lightly blush. Jason sighs again. "He's just had a tough life. Don't take it to personal."

After watching a movie, Thalia showed up. Instead of watching another movie, Rachel went and brought out some games for everyone to play. While we play, I finally asked a questions that's been on my mind for a while now. "So I know how some of you know each other, but how did you all became friends?"

Annabeth was the first to say anything. "Well as you probably know, I'm dating Percy. Luke is my childhood friend, and he is dating Thalia, which is Jason sister. Cecil is Luke's brother. Rach and I are partially sister. Jason and Thalia are Nico's cousin, and Percy and I knew him sense he was 10. Hazel is his half-sister, and she is dating Frank. Jason's best friend is Leo, and Leo is dating Calypo. While Piper is dating Jason. Calypo and Piper and adopted sisters. Renya is pretty much Nico's sister without blood. And last but not least, Lou Ellen pulled a prank with Cecil in middle school." My head started to hurt while she was explaining. Everyone is intertwined some way or another. I kind of wished I didn't ask. "So you've known each other pretty much most of your lives. That must be nice." I finally said once my head stopped pounding. Annabeth just shrugged.

"Well it was nice hanging with everyone, but we are going to bounce." Leo said as he and Calypo got up. After that others started to head out. Soon it was just Hazel, Jason, Luke, Thalia, and I left. Luke and Thalia went upstairs leaving us and a mess in the living room.

"Do you need a ride?" Jason asked looking at Hazel.

"No. Nico says he is on his way. Should be here in a few minutes." Hazel said after looking at her phone. Then Jason turned to me and asked. I chew my lip for a second, and then finally nodded.

"Alright. We will leave once Nico gets here." Jason says getting up and stretching.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting in the Hall

Chapter 5: Meeting in the Hall

Nico POV

I should have known today was going to suck. Just like every day, but today was one of my crappier days, and not just because it was Monday.

I woke up late, so I got to school later then I wanted, which resulted in me running into some bullies. That made me late to my first class. Then I forgot to pack something to eat for lunch (I don't eat breakfast, and don't eat much for lunch though) so instead of going to the library like I normally do, I walked to the cafeteria. That was my second mistake today. As I was walking in, I was punched in the stomach by another bully. Once he left I said screw it, and just went to the library anyway. After school I went back to the library. I was some science fiction book, and didn't realize how late it got. I quickly got to my locker hoping, praying to any gods that would listen, that I wouldn't run into anymore bullies today. Guess the Fates had it out for me. Before I could finish getting my things out of the locker, I was slammed into it. They proceeded to use me as a punching bag and call me slut, cock-sucker, whore, etc.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" someone yelled. The bullies let me go and ran away. I slowly stood up and a new person came over to me. He had blond hair, and a surfer tan. "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up, and he's eyes were the color of a summer after noon, and were filled with concern. Of course some handsome guy had to come help me. I must have really pissed of the Fates for how cruel they are being.

Will POV

I saw some people bullying someone, so I had to step in and help. I didn't expect to find was Nico was the one getting beaten. His lip is bleeding, check is swelling, and I'm pretty sure he has some back and blue bruises on his stomach from the way he is holding it.

I asked if he was alright, and mentally slapped myself. 'Of course he's not alright! He was just getting beaten by some people!' I yelled at myself. He looks at me like I'm going to hurt him next, then all of a sudden his eyes turn cold. "If you are expecting thanks, you can forget it." He says. His voice is hard and steeled. Almost like he is trying to protect himself.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." I put my hand on his shoulder, but he slaps it away. 'Okay, so he don't want to be touched. Fair enough.' I thought to myself.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself, so fuck off." He starts to walk away, but sways a little bit. I grab his wrist before he falls over, but he pulls away again.

I get in front of him again. "Just let me help you."

"What of 'fuck off' did you not understand? I don't need help, and if I did, I wouldn't ask you."

"Well I'm not asking, I'm telling you." He looks a little shocked, but as quickly as it came, his glare came back.

"Just leave me alone." Nico tries to push passed me, but I grab his wrist again. This time he lets out a hiss, but I don't let go.

"Just come with me to my locker. I have some bandages you can have. The office closed already, so you can't go to the nurse's office anyway." And before I let him reply, I start to drag him to my locker. He seems reluctant at first, but finally gives in, and follows.

Nico doesn't say anything as we walk, and as I am wrapping his wrist and putting a bandage on his cuts. I'm almost done when he finally speaks. "You must hurt yourself a lot if you have all this in your locker."

I look up, and smile at him. "Nay. I want to be a doctor, so I keep stuff like this around just in case someone needs it." He nods and I go back fixing him up. "There all done." I say as I get up. "You're Nico, right? Hazel's brother?" I finally ask.

"Yeah, why does it matter?"

"Just wondering. I saw you at the movie night on Friday, but I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Will." I put my hand out for him to shack it, but I didn't think he would, consider he doesn't seem to like to touch people. He looks at my out stretched hand and bits his lip. Then he turns and looks away. "… Thanks." He says in a quiet whisper, that I almost miss it.

"You are welcome." I beam at him. He nods and walks away without saying anything else.


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Time We Meet

Chapter 6: The Next Time We Meet

Will POV

I didn't see Nico in the halls after helping him out. At lunch I would ask if Nico even was at school, and Hazel said he was, but was probably busy. Today I was heading to our normal table, and saw everyone was already there. I asked Hazel is Nico was there, and she nodded. Then her face light up like she remembered something and turned towards Jason. "Oh, Jason? You are still coming over for tutoring, right?"

He looks over nodding, "Yeah. Is there a time that works for Nico?"

"He said that you can come over whenever, he doesn't have anything to do after school."

At this I get confused. "I thought Nico was a sophomore?" That's what Lou said, right? That would make sense why I never saw him around, but I could be wrong.

Both Hazel and Jason turn towards me. "Oh yeah, Nico is, but he's really smart. He helps me with my homework all the time, and I'm two grades ahead of him. I'm pretty sure he could go to college right now if he really wanted too." Jason praised Nico, but his expression was a little sad. Maybe I was reading it wrong.

"Jason's not the only one he helps. He helped Percy when he was still in high school, and Percy's not the easiest to help." Hazel added. "If you want, Nico would be willing to help you also." At this I stared at her. She didn't seem to be kidding either.

"Um … shouldn't I be hearing that from Nico himself? I wouldn't want him to help me if he doesn't want too." I finally say.

"As long as he doesn't have something to do after school, he's willing to help anyone in the group. You just have to let either Hazel, Nico, or me know, so we can let him know. Or … you know, tell you if he can't that day." I nodded, and the conversation ended there.

When lunch was about to end, I got up to throw my trash away. As I was about to walk away, I turned around to face Hazel. "Um … would it be alright if I join in the tutoring today?" She looks up, and has a warm smile on her face. "Yeah." Then she elbow Jason. "Hey, when are you planning on coming over?"

"I was thinking right after school. I was planning to stop at a store to get some snacks before I got there though."

"Would you mind if I come with you?" I piped in.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the front gates after school."

"Alright." At this I turn and throw my trash away and headed to my next class.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I went to my locker and grabbed all the homework I had, and a few text books just in case Nico needed them to help be able to tutor me. Once I was sure I head everything I needed, I went to the gates to meet up with Jason. He was already there when I got there. "Hey. You ready?" He asked when he see me coming.

"Yeah." Then we start walking. "So Nico and Hazel must live close if we are walking."

"Hu? Oh, yeah. They only live a few blocks away in case …" he trails off

"In case of?" I ask after a little while.

"… Never mind." Jason looks a little hurt, and doesn't seem to want to talk about it. "I actually live pretty close to them though, so if you ever need something we are around." I don't pry into what he was going to say. I don't want to force him to say something he doesn't want to.

We stop at a gas station, and quickly grab some snacks. And Jason says that we are a few minutes away from their house. My jaw falls when I see their house. The house is huge. No I not saying that it's just a big house, I'm saying this is a mansion. It could pass as a castle for the size it is. "This is where they live?" I am still trying to grasp that fact.

"Yeah. They don't seem like the rich type, and they try to keep it on the down low from others." Then Jason starts to walk to the front door, and pulls out a key.

I look at him confused. "You have a key?"

"Yeah …" He says as the front door unlocks. He swings the door open, and walks in.

"Then why did you need to ask if you are coming?" I ask before I step inside. The inside is just as magnificent as the outside. I almost missed what Jason said while I look around shocked.

"Um … just to let them know more that I'm coming then anything." It sounded like he just made it on the spot, but I just go with it. Jason throws his backpack onto the sofa before walking further in. I just follow him, and he doesn't seem to mind. We end up in the kitchen, and we put the bags of snacks on the counter. "You hungry?" Jason asks as he digs around in some cabinets.

"Sure, but will they be alright with us eating their food?"

"They won't care." And pulls out a packet of raw spaghetti, and a pot, filling it up with water and putting in the noodles. Setting it on the stove and turning it to medium waits for it to cook. Turning around he looks me straight in the eyes, "I understand that you're curious about Nico, but there are some things you have to ask him about. It's not mine nor Hazel's place to tell you. Sorry if I sound rude –"

I put my hand up before I start talking over him. "No. I understand. I didn't mean to make you comfortable with what I was asking. I get that people have their secrets." He seems relieved at that. We fall into a comfortable conversation about different hobbies and sports we have played. All too soon the noodles are done cooking. Jason strains them, and goes to the fridge and pulls out a jar of what looks like spaghetti sauce. He then divides it onto three plates. Two of them have more than the other one, and Jason hands me one of the ones that has more. "Ready?" He asks after handing me the plate, and then picks up the other two.

"Yeah." We then head over of the kitchen and up the stairs to a door that's all black. It's not shut all the way, so Jason just opens it with his foot before walking in.

The room is big but maybe only because there wasn't really anything in there. Only a bed, a side table, desk with chair, and a bookshelf. Everything is black with ascents of dark gray. It doesn't look like anyone lives in here. The only way you could tell was because the beds wasn't made and there's no dust around. "Um … is this Nico's room?" I finally ask kind of afraid of the answer.

Jason looks up at me as he places the smaller portioned food onto the desk next to a laptop. "Yeah." He sounds sad while answering. It makes me feel a little sad also. How could this room be Nico's? It didn't make sense. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but it seemed like one that was meant to be asked to Nico himself. We start eating in silent. It's was nice, not having to have to have a conversation going.

Once we were done I praised Jason for how good the food was, and that's when Nico came in. He looks dead. Well, he normally looked pretty dead, but this was more than normal. He walks pass both of us, and the food and plops face down onto his bed. I look at Jason questioningly, and he just shrugs back. Tipping his head back, Jason finally says something, "You alright?" Nico jumps a little bit, and looks up. He seems shocked that people are actually here. Then he blinks a few times almost like he is making sure we were really. Finally, he sits up and answers. "Yeah," he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry." He finishes in a low whisper. I almost missed it.

Nico closes his eyes and at first I thought he fell asleep sitting up. "What did you need help with this time?" he asks as he opens his eyes again.

"I just need you to look over my English paper." Jason says getting up to go fetch his backpack. Nico nodded and he walks out of the room. Turning to me, he seems to be waiting for me to answer. Instead of answering I had to make sure he was okay. "You alright? You look like you're about to fall over any minute and sleep for all eternity."

He mumbles something I couldn't catch this time, but then louder says, "I'm fine. Now what do you need help with?"

"You sure? I can always come back a different day if you need to sleep, or something."

"I'm fine." Nico snaps at me. His eyes narrow and starts to glare at me. I put my hands up in surrendering. "Alright. I need help with pre-calculus" At that, Jason returns with a paper, and walks over to where Nico is sitting. On his way over to the bed, he picks up the plate of food, and brings it over also.

I start to take out my homework and math book. "Here." Jason heads both of them over, but Nico only takes the paper. I hear Jason sigh, and sets the plate down next to Nico. Nico doesn't even glance at it, and starts to mark up the paper.

After a few minutes, Nico hands the paper back. "It's not bad. There's a few spelling errors, but for the most part everything makes sense. I would add a few more facts about plot and why the main character did what he did. Other than that I think it's not bad."

"Thanks dude. Well, I'll leave you two and head home to get this blasted paper done. See you guys tomorrow." Before he walks out of the door though, he turns around to me and asks if he can talk to him really quick. I nod and head down stairs with him. "What's up?" I asked once out of ear shot.

"Can you make sure Nico takes a few bites of the spaghetti?" He looks at me worryingly.

"Yeah I can do that." He seems to look a little relieved at this. Putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezes a little before leaving without saying anything else. I went back upstairs to Nico's room, and saw him lying on the bed. He looked up when he hear the door open. Getting up, he asked me what I needed help with. "Um … just a few problems in math." I replied uncertainly. He stuck his hand out asking for the homework. I hand it to him and he quickly scans it. "Yeah, I can help you with this."

"Great!" Nico then goes one explaining how to solve the equation. Once he's finished explaining, I understand it a lot more. "Wow. You're good at explaining. The teacher never makes any sense."

"You're welcome. Anything else?" Nico didn't seem like he wanted me here.

"Um … homework related, no. But Jason asked me to make sure you eat, and I'm not leaving until you do." I say pointing to the untouched plate still sitting on the desk. Nico glares at me, and if looks could kill, I would be dead. I stand my ground though, and cross my hands to show him I'm not leaving. He sighs, and picks up the plate. I smile a little bit.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." Was all Nico responses, and he pokes the food with the fork. 'He still hasn't eaten anything' I thought, before I asked my question. "Why does it look like no one leave in here?" Nico stops poking his food, but doesn't look up. A moment later, he resumes what he was doing before. "It's none of your business."

"You're right, but I would like to get to know you better." I say with a huff. Then the room falls silent. After a few minutes, Nico finally brings up a fork full of food into his lips. It's still deadly quiet, but at least he was eating. "It's to keep everything safe." Nico said all of a sudden after he swallows. At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, but realized it was the answer to my question.

I sit down on the floor again, and look up at him. "What do you mean?" Nico's bangs cover his face even more. "It keeps me, my memories, and everything around me safe." I open my mouth to ask something, but stop. I notice Nico shaking slightly, and his knuckles white from holding the fork so hard. I slowly get up, and walk over to him. I lightly touch his shoulder, but he quickly slapped my hand away before I really put my hand down.

Instead of backing off like most people would do, I pull him into a tight hug. He stiffens and tries hard to push me off, but either isn't strong enough, I just have a tight grip, or isn't trying as hard as I though he was. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally give in, and lets me hug him. He's still as stiff as a board though. We stay like that for a long time not saying anything. Finally the silent was broken. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but just know that you have people who will listen. I am one of them if you are wondering." I say as I back off and lift his face to look at mine.

It was looking into an endless pit of darkness that are his eyes. They were shattered, and filled with sorrow, but oddly pretty. Nico barely nods and I let go of him, not wanting to over step my boundaries then I already have. He takes a few more bits of food, before I head home. Over all, it was a long day, but I felt like I learned more about the mysterious Nico di Angelo.


	7. Chapter 7: Concert

Chapter 7: Concert

Will POV

I woke up this morning to the smell of bacon. I walk down the stairs to see my dad making breakfast. He smiles at me, and goes back to making food. "Morning Sunshine. How's the new school going?"

I move to sit down at the table, and dad brings over two plates with bacon, eggs, potatoes, and toast. "It's going alright. I made some friends already."

"That's great!" My father's smile is as bright as the sun. "I'm glade everything going well for you Will."

"Thanks." I say between bites. It's been awhile since we sat down as a family eating a home cooked meal, not after … well I don't like to think about it. After eating I finished getting ready for school, when dad came up to me. "I'm sorry to leave so soon after moving in, but I'm going on tour for a few weeks at least. So you will be home alone for a while." I look up to him, and smiled. I know that my dad was busy with his band and tours, which he couldn't be around all the time. It did hurt sometimes that I couldn't see him, but I understood. "It's alright. I understand. See you when you get back."

He ruffles my hair, and walks away. A few seconds later I hear the front door open and close. My smile falters a little bit, but I shrug it off and finish getting ready.

A few weeks later I get a call from my dad saying he was booked last minute to have a show in town and to being all my friends to come and see. I told him I would see who would want to come and let him know after school.

"How many of you want to go to a concert this Friday night?" I asked at lunch. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Um … what concert and wouldn't it be too late to get tickets?" Leo asked skeptical. In the corner of my eye I saw Calypso and Frank nod in agreement.

I put my fork down. "It won't cost you anything. It's all plaid for. And it's my dad's concert." I explain. I didn't expect everyone talking to me all at once. It was a little overwhelming. "One at a time please." I said after a nervous laugh. Everyone calmed down.

"We didn't know your dad was in a band." Frank said.

"Sorry. I don't really talk about it much, but he would love to meet you guys. He's only here for a night before going back on tour though." I rub the back off my neck. After I answer a few more questions, everyone says they would love to come. "Great. I let him know tonight. Oh and, Thalia, Luke, Percy, Nico and Annabeth are invited too if they aren't too busy."

Jason says he will pass the message to the ones in college and Hazel would talk to her brother. We agree to meet at my house a few hours before needing to head out. I was actually excited for Friday to roll around.

Thalia POV

It wasn't the first concert I have gone to and wouldn't be the last. I was stoked when Jason told me. It would be a great stress reliever from all the college classes I had to deal with.

We all meet at Will's house. When Jason and I got there, I was actually expecting something bigger. It was actually kind of small. We go up and ring the bell and Will greets us, and lets us in.

We are one of the first to arrive. Cecil, and Lou where there before us, but that's about it. I expected they just came over with him right after school. "Just make yourself at home. Dad's sending someone to get us in an hour or so." Will says, as he heads back into the kitchen. I looked around, and find interments all over the place. At first glance, it looked unorganized, but at closer inspection, all different types of string instruments where in this room. I guessed that a different room had a different set of instruments.

Will came back with a few boxes of pizza and a bunch of plates. He set all of that down on a coffee table next to one of the sofa's when the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Rachel, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Calypso. "HEY! Thanks for inviting us!" Percy yelled happily as soon as he walked in. God, sometime Percy just needed to shut up and stay quiet for more than two seconds. He was like an excited puppy.

Pretty soon, everyone else showed up. The last to get there, was Hazel, Frank, and … what is that? They dragged Nico along! He looked pissed and just glared at everyone. I got up from the sofa, walked over to the little guy and wrapped my arms around him. His whole body stiffened and tried to throw my arms off. "Let go of me." He said in a low eerie voice. I did as he said and even backed up a little. Just because he was smaller than me, doesn't need he wasn't deadly in a fight. And I should know. I've seen him take down people bigger then him before.

He turned around and was about to leave, when the doorbell rang once more. This time, it was our chauffer. Nico let out a sigh. "Looks like you're stuck with us tonight." Luke said as he walked by, ruffling Nico's hair. He just sighed again, but followed us to the limo.

Jason POV

Once we got to the concert, it was packed. 'Will's father must be pretty good to have this many people gathering.' I thought. I looked around to make sure we were all relatively close together, don't need anyone lost in a crowd this big. Will yelled over the people to let us know we were going over to the VIP area. I was thankful for that.

The VIP area was more of a room, above the rest of the pack of people. Not too far up, but enough to be off the lower floor, and not smashed against someone else. The room itself was very nice. It had its own bar, which none of us touched, fancy leather chairs, and a table next to the wall with tons of different food, from snacks to actual meals. Will said we are free to eat anything on the table and water/juice was in the cooler next to the table.

I noticed in the corner of my eye, Nico was off by himself in the darkest corner he could find. I huffed and walked over to him. "Come on. Get some food." He just glares at me. I didn't expect anything different, but I didn't back down either. I looked him in the eyes until he finally looked away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be here." He answers me. He folds his arms across his chest still not looking me in the eyes. "You need to get out once in a while, Nico. And if Hazel has to drag you somewhere, then so be it." At this Nico looks up and looks almost like he wants to kill me. "Please … just eat something." I plead with him. Nico sighs, and pushes off the wall and goes to get some food. I smile and follow him. I fill my plate with all sorts of different snacks, but Nico only grabs a handful of chips and walks away. 'It's something at least' I think to myself. As he is walking away I call over my shoulder. "Try to at least have fun." He grants a reply, and I leave him alone.

I sit with Piper on my left and Annabeth on my right. We talk about how everything's going and that we need to hang out more. Annabeth tells us how college is going, and how she got to map out "If you could build a city, what would it look like." It sounded like she was having a good time at college. I notice Percy glancing over to where Nico was.

This time he picked a new spot to hide out in. It looked to me like Percy was deciding if he would go up to talk to Nico, or just leave him be. God knows Percy wants to talk to Nico, but everyone and their mothers knows Nico doesn't return the jester. Percy was getting up from his chair, just as Will walks over to Nico.

I look between Nico and Will, the over to Percy. He looks a little hurt, like he just got enough courage to go talk to him, just to have Will burst it without even knowing. I kind of felt bad for him. I look back over to the two in the corner. It looked like Will was trying to get a certain anti-social di Angelo to hang out with everyone. Though it didn't look like it was going ever well.

Will's smile seemed to faltered bit, when Nico didn't replay to whatever he was asking. Soon enough though the 300 watt smile was back. He didn't seem to be upset in the slightest that Nico didn't say anything. Will said something else, and finally Nico looked at Will, and said something. If I guessed, and I could guess pretty accurately when it came to Nico, I would say he replied sarcastically. It seemed like Will either didn't care of Nico's sarcasm or didn't notice it. Next thing I know, they seem to be having a conversation. I smile at that, and turn back to Piper. I mentally make a note to talk to Nico when we are back home.

Thalia POV

The concert was a blast. Apollo was the singer for the band 'Sun God'. He had an amazing voice. I could also see where Will got his looks. Apollo looked like an older version of Will, almost like a big brother instead of a father. After the concert we got to go back stage and meet everyone. "You must be Will's friend!" Apollo smiled at us as we walked over. "I'm glad you could come and see the concert. It's the only time I could meet any of you for a while." His voice hinted sadness in it. I kind of felt bad that Will couldn't see his father very often. He father seemed to really care for Will. "Well come on and meet everyone else." His smile was back and was chipper as ever.

Turns out, a few of the band members were Will's half-brothers or half-sister in one case. Kayla was one of the guitarists and a backup singer, Austin was the drummer, and Octavian was bass. They were all related to Will. They all kind of looked similar also.

"Dad's kind of a player. He only married once, and even then it didn't last long." Kayla said. She was the oldest out of all of them.

"We were either born from one nightstands, or a short, I think that max was five months, relationships." Austin explained. He didn't seem upset or bothered by that. Which I find a little odd, but whatever floats your boat, I guess. "Dad's settled down a bit once Will moved in with him though." Octavian growled.

"Wait." Percy puts his hands up in a 'stop what you are doing'. "You're saying you guys don't live with Will and your father?" They all shook their heads. "No. I never had a need too. My mother is loving and cares a lot for me. It was big fight to get her to agree with me to join dad's band." Austin responded.

"My mom is okay with me in the band as long as I get good grades, go to school, and do nothing illegal. I get to see her all the time, and Skype her when we are on tour." Kayla puts her story in.

"Though I don't see her very often, I am always talking to her one way or another. When I'm home, she drags me to work with her, and after we always go out to get dinner. On the weekends we go somewhere for a day trip. I'm homeschooled if you're wonder, so I can do all that with her."

"Then why does Will live with Apollo?" Frank asks. The room turns sour, and Frank quickly adds, "You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"It's because she wasn't a good mother to him, and I couldn't let it go on anymore." Apollo says as he reenters the room. He's carrying a bunch of water bottles and behind him, one of the other members has a tray full on food. "It took a long time to get custody of him, but if I had known sooner …" Apollo looks sadly at Will.

"It's fine, dad. I'm not there anymore. You couldn't have done anything else." Will gets up and hugs Apollo. Everyone else was quiet and looked away to give them a moment. "I try to keep in contact with all my children. I even send child support money to each of the families, because I don't have the time to see all of them all the time." Apollo says to the group once he was done hugging Will.

"It's harder when you can't really have a big family reunion." Octavian sneers. "That one time we did, it was a nightmare."

"The kids got along more or less, but oh my god, the mothers either flat out hated each other, fought, or blamed one another for maybe being a thing with dad." Kayla told the story. "I for one keep in contact with a bunch of the other kids." Austin pulled out his phone and showed a bunch of different pictures on kids that resembled Apollo. I smiled at that.


	8. Chapter 8: Learn a Little More

Chapter 8: Learn a Little More

Will POV

It's been a couple weeks since everyone went to the concert. Midterms are coming up, and I am kind of freaking out. I know it's just to see what you remember the first half of the semester, but that doesn't mean I can't worry. I am almost failing math, and history isn't much better.

I tried studying on my own, but I either get distracted or have no idea what I am reading to even understand. I decided that I would ask if Nico could help me, but I haven't seen him today. Not like it's a big surprise. I never see him in the lunch room, and rarely walking in the halls. When I got to lunch, I notice that Hazel wasn't there either. "Hey, is Hazel sick today?"

Jason looked up. "Hm? Oh no, she's not sick."

"Then where is she?" I asked. If she's not sick, then where is she?

"Family." Was all he replied. That didn't really help me, but I went with it.

"Okay? I guess I'll ask you then." Jason raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Nico could help me study for Midterms today?"

"Sorry, he can't today." Jason looked generally sorry that Nico couldn't help me. I gave him a reinsuring smile. "It's okay. Maybe another time."

The next day Hazel was back at the lunch table. "Everything sorted out?" I ask as I place my tray on top of the table. She looks up with a questioning look. "Jason said you had some family stuff to work out, or something like that."

"Oh, yeah. It's all fine. Thanks for asking." She smiled her sweet smile, but it looked a little forced. Almost like there was more she wanted to say, but didn't know if she should. Now that I think about it, Jason kind of had the same expression. "How's Nico doing? I haven't really seen him around lately."

She looked a little shocked at me asking about him, but answered none the less. "He's alright. Same as always."

"That's good. Would he be able to help me study for Midterms?"

"Sorry. He can't today. Maybe some other time?"

"Alright."

It was Friday, and Nico couldn't help me at all this week. What could he be so busy with, that I haven't been able to see him, or have him help me before I fail these test? I was about to leave for the day, when Jason came up to me. "Hey, wait up!" I turn around, as Jason tries to catch his breath. "What's up?" I ask cheerfully.

"Do you mind stopping by Nico's before heading home today for me?"

"What?" I was shocked. No, wait. I was beyond shocked. Why was Jason asking me to stop by Nico's if he was busy? It didn't make sense. And why couldn't he do it himself? "Why?" I finally ask.

"I can't today. I have to go to track, and Hazel is going on a date with Frank, and won't be home till late. Please. I wouldn't ask if I could go, or someone else."

"Um … I guess I can drop by." Jason let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks man, you are a life saver." Then he hands me a house key and runs off. Well I guess I'm heading to Nico's. It wasn't like I was busy this weekend or anything. I actually had nothing planned.

As I get to his house, and to the front door, I didn't know if I should ring the doorbell or just use the key and walk in. I didn't even know if the guy was home. I guess I could always ring the bell and then unlock the door. That way he knows I'm here, as I walk in. I did just that, but once I walked in, I was hoping he would be heading to the door to see who it was or something. I walked about five minutes, and still no one came. I had a general idea of the house layout.

I made my way to the kitchen first. 'Nope, not here.' Then the living room. 'Also not here.' I didn't know if they had a work out area, so scratch that idea. The only other room I really knew where it was, was Nico's room. 'Guess that's the last place to look.'

"Nico? Are you here?" I ask as I nock on the door. I don't hear anything, so I slowly open the door. The inside looks the same as it did the first time I was here, the only difference was the blinds were drawn, so no light came in, and that Nico was actually on the bed, under the blanket. "There you are. Why didn't you say anything when I called?" I ask as I walk closer to him.

He looks up at me, but his eyes didn't focus. It was like they were looking at something far off. "Nico?" I ask quietly. Was this what Jason wanted to me to make sure about? Should I text someone about it? He didn't seem to even notice my presence in the room. Nico slowly blinked a few time, before he actually could see me. "Will?" His voice was horse like he hasn't used it in a while.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I move the desk chair to sit in front of the other. "What are you doing here?" He asks instead.

"Jason asked me to come over to make sure you are okay, and Hazel is on a date with Frank. Are you alright?" Nico glares at me, and I put my hands up in defense. "Don't shoot the messenger, just relaying what I was told." He didn't stop glaring, but it did get softer. Then he just laid back down, ignoring my question. "Nico?"

"Just leave." Came a quiet murmur.

"Not until I know you are okay."

"I'm fine. Now leave." He said in a harsher tone.

"No." Silence fell over us. It was a little uncomfortable, but nothing that made me have to fill. After about ten minutes, I got up from the desk, and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book out. I went back to my original spot.

My stomach growled for the third time in five minutes. I looked up to see it was after seven and I still haven't eaten dinner. I put the book down, it was myths about the Greek gods, and went to the kitchen. I opened a few cabinets and the refrigerator to figure out what to make. I decided that I would make waffles. Once they were done, I grabbed two plates, two forks, two spoons, syrup, and ice cream, and when back to Nico's room.

He was still in the same position he was before I left, but I knew he wasn't asleep. "Get up. I have food." He turns his head over to me, he eyes look just as far away as before, but at least he seems to see me still. "I'm not hungry."

"Don't care. I made food for you. Now get up and eat." I put down everything, and walk over to the bed, looking down at Nico. He just sighs, and turns away from me. I reach down and pull the covers off him slightly, and pull him into a sitting position. Before he can lay back down, I thrust the plate of waffles and ice cream into his lap. He jumps a little bit from the cold container of ice cream. I hand him the fork and spoon, and go back to the desk and start eating myself.

I'm half way done when Nico says something again. "Why?" I almost missed him asking me anything he was so quiet. "Hm?" I wasn't quite sure what he was asking.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't ask you to make food. I didn't ask you to stay. I actually told you to leave. So why waste your time here?"

"It's not a waste of time, Nico. I told you at the concert that I want to get to know you better. I want to be your friend, if you let me." Instead of continuing the conversation, Nico opened the ice cream and started eating that. "Hey! At least eat some of the waffles before you eat the ice cream!" Nico looked amused with the spoon sticking out of his mouth. He took a few small bites of the waffles I gave him before putting both the plate and ice cream on the desk. "You're not going to eat more?" He barely touched the food I gave him.

"I'm not hungry." He says as he lays back down. This worried me. "Are you sick? Do you have a stomach bug? Should I get you some medication?" I jump up to my feet and look down at him, trying to figure out what to get him. He shakes his head. "I'm not sick. I'm fine."

"You aren't fine. You haven't been at school all week, and if Jason asked me to come to see you, there must be something wrong."

"I'm. Fine." He said harshly. We started to have a glaring contest. I was the one to break first. I sighed and looked away. Practically throwing myself back into the chair, I run my hand through my hair. "Please tell me what's wrong, Nico. I just want to help."

Nico shoot out of bed and gives me a murderous look. "There is nothing wrong!"

I put my hands up in defense. "Alright, there's nothing wrong." He slowly sits back down onto the bed. "Can you at least tell me why you haven't been at school all week then?"

"How would you know I'm gone that long? You don't see me that often."

"Because I asked Jason and Hazel every day if you were able to help me study before Midterms. Every time, they said you couldn't. At first I just thought you had something to do after school, but after the first few days, I leaned more towards you being sick, and just couldn't make it to school." Nico crawls back under the blankets, and looks over at me. It was silent for a while again. I'm starting to get used to it. "I'm not sick, but you are right. I've been gone all week. It's been just a …" He paused trying to figure out the word he wanted to use. "Bad week."

I get up from the desk and move over to the bed, making sure to keep space between us, to make Nico comfortable. "Do you want to talk about it?" He gave me one of his famous death glares again. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you too."

I hear a soft sigh, then Nico looks away. "Monday was the anniversary of my sister's death." I was confused. I hear him sigh again. "My older sister."

He looks over at me, his eyes shattered with misery, almost like he is replaying her death. "Around this time of the year, I don't feel anything. I just become a shell." I gulp and open my mouth. "I don't want your pity, so just shut the hell up." Nico cuts him off before he says anything. His voice full of venom.

In a calming voice I told him about something I didn't tell many people. "I wasn't going to pity you. I was just going to say I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. My older brother Lee, died in a shooting at his school, and another of my older brothers, Michael, died saving someone from suicide attempted."

"It hurts, and it doesn't stop." He places his cold hand over my heart. 'Why are his hands so cold?' I thought, but nod my head and whisper. "Yes." We sit like this for a long time. I didn't even know it was so late until Hazel came home and knocked on the closed bedroom door. "Nico? You okay?" She asks as she opens the door. "Oh? I didn't know you were still here Will. Is everything alright?" She asks worried. I stand up and smile at her. "Yeah. I didn't realize it got so late. I'll leave righ -."

"You can stay." Nico cuts me off. "If you want that is. It's late, and it's not a problem having you over." I look between him and Hazel, she has a soft smile on her face and nods, and back again. "Alright. I'll stay. Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9: Frightful Nights

Chapter 9: Frightful Nights

Hazel POV

I'm glad Nico is finally opening up to others. Will seems like someone who could help Nico through anything. I didn't really notice it till I came home to see Will was still over with Nico. My brother seemed a little less depressed then he's been this whole week. I smile and leave the boys alone and head to bed.

I woke up to the smell of food. I look over to the alarm clock that's next to my bed to see it's barely 8, so I know it's not Nico cooking, and I'm pretty sure dad and is still out of town. Groggily I get out of bed and head downstairs, only to see it's Will cooking. I blink a few times, but every time I open my eye's it's the same scene. Will looks up and sees me standing on the last step of the stairs. Sheepishly he looks away blushing, and he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry if I woke up. I'm an early riser and thought it would be alright if I made some food for everyone, but I didn't know when you guys woke up." I smile at his adorableness, not as adorable as Frank mind you, and walk over to him feeling more awake. He's cooking scrabble eggs, bacon, and French toast. "It's fine. Give me 20 minutes and we can eat."

He nods his head and goes back to cook while I head back upstairs. I walk into Nico's room to find him sitting up on the bed, but his eyes are vacant. I know it's a lost cause to walk him up when he's like this, but I try anyway. I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. Instinctively Nico knocks my hand away and pushes me away, not hard to hurt, but I do stumble a bit, then back up into the corner more. "Nico. It's alright. It's me, Hazel." He still doesn't respond. I sigh quietly, and walk out of his room. Hopefully he'll be better once I'm out of the shower. I take a semi short shower, and get dressed. I head back out of my room and head to my brother's room once again. I frown. No he's still out of it. My shoulders sag and head back to the kitchen. Will's juts finishing placing the food on the table when I walk in. I smile at him. "Looks like it's just going to be the two of us."

He gives me a small smile back. "Alright. Well let's eat before it gets cold." We sit down and I take a little bit of everything. I eat it all and love it. I let him know it's really good. "Thanks." He says blushing. I giggle at his reaction. I am about to scoop up some food when a horrible scream rips through the house. I jump and fling food everywhere, and Will doesn't do much better. He almost nocks the table over when he jumps.

The scream doesn't stop though. It gets louder and shriller. If I didn't know better it would sound like someone was slowly cutting body parts off, ripping skin off the bone, setting the body on fire type of torture. I look over to Will to make sure he's okay before I bolt up the stairs. I faintly hear Will following me, as I go into Nico's room.

He's on the floor this time as I run in. From the looks of how he's positioned on the floor, I would say he rolled off at some point. His heads down, hair covering his face. Hands clutching his hair so tight his knuckles are turning white, and almost pulling fistfuls of hair out. As I look down his arm, it's bleeding pretty badly. He must have cut it on the desk corner on the way down. Nico keeps screaming that horrible scream, which I barely hear Will yell his name, and he was standing right next to me. His eyes are filled with fear, and takes a few steps over to Nico. I stop him before he gets too far, and he turns around to me, the fear replaced with anger. I shack my head and point out the room. Will reluctantly follows me.

I walk all the way to the front door and then outside before I take my phone out. I dial a number I know by heart, and let it ring. "You are just going to leave him like that!" Will screams at me. My eyes start to fill with tears. "Sorry." Will says gently and looks down at the ground.

"Hello?" Asks a sleepy voice on the other end of the line cutting off anything I was going to say to Will. "I need you to come over now." I don't get a reply. I pocket my phone again and turn around to face Will. He looks worried again. In a slackly voice he asks. "Who did you call?"

"Jason. He will be here soon." He nods and we fall silent, the only noise this early is the light rustle of leaves and barely heard screams coming from the house. Jason sprints over to us. I look him in the eyes and notice the fear in them. I nod at him before we head back inside.

As soon as the door opens the screams get louder, and we quickly make our way to Nico. He hasn't moved much, but now one of his hands are around his throat, fingers digging in the soft flesh as trickles of blood runs down both his neck and hand. Jason takes a deep breath before walk up to Nico. Nico finally looks up as he notices someone walk over to him, but his eyes are just as vacant as before. "No." It's so quiet I don't know if I just imagined it, or he actually said it. He's eyes have a hint of fear in the now, but nothing to overpower the empty look. "NO!" He screams almost as loud as he screamed. He voice cracking as he says it. He stands up on shaky legs and backs up as far as he can before his legs hit the bed. Jason doesn't say anything as he keeps walking forward. Will is trying to go into the room again, but I have to stop him. He keeps struggling with me as he's stuck watching.

Jason is only a foot away from Nico now. The fear becomes more prominent the closer Jason gets. I didn't even notice my brother clenching his fist before it connects with the side of Jason's face. When they connect the room fills with a loud skin slapping skin sound. I know there's going to be a bruise on his face for a good week or so.

He doesn't let this stop him though, and he takes the last few steps and wraps his arms around Nico. My brother struggles in the embrace for a good while. After roughly twenty minutes, Nico slowly stops fighting. About ten minutes after that Jason finally says something. "Nico." Jason asks quietly. Shakily in a raspy voice Nico replies just as quietly. "Yeah."

I let out a sigh of relief and run over to hug him as Jason lets go and steps back. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my neck. "Sorry." A muffled raspy voice comes. I stock his hair and coo to him. "Shhh. It's okay." I feel a wet spot on my neck but don't comment on it.

Will POV

I have no idea what is going on. I spent the night at Nico's, in a different room from his, got up at my normal time, right before the sun is about to rise, watch the sun rise and lay in bed for a few hours not wanting to wake anyone up, my stomach growls so I decide to make breakfast for everyone, find out I woke Hazel up, then learn Nico's not going to eat with us, I was a little disappointed if I'm being completely honest, then all of a sudden a murderous scream fills the house, and I almost knock the whole table over from jumping. I look over at Hazel but she's already running up the stairs, so I follow just in case I need to protect her or something. Instead I find Nico on the floor bleeding and screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. I try to rush over to help him but Hazel stops me, takes me outside, calls Jason then goes back inside and Jason goes over to Nico. I watch as Nico backs up from Jason but he doesn't stop and the fear is so obvious I try to run to stop Jason from whatever he's trying to do. Hazel stops me a second time and I have to fight her to get through. She's a lot stronger than I thought she was, because I can't get through. Then I watch as Jason hugs Nico, but the other doesn't want to be touched. I don't know how much time passes but all of a sudden Nico's calmed down, and Hazel runs over and tackles him into another hug.

"What is going on here?" I finally ask as I look from one person to another and back. Everyone looks over at me, then Jason looks away rubbing the back of his neck like he forgot I was here, Hazel looking around the room like she's anxious, and Nico's wide eyed and shocked beyond belief. "Um … how about we move to the sofa, remake some food, and then talk?" Hazel finally says. We all nod and head down. Nico goes straight to a chair, while Jason looks into the kitchen and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on the mess. "How about you two sit down, I'll make something really quick." Jason turns to us. We nod reluctantly, and head over to sit with Nico. Hazel sits next to him, while I sit across from him.

We listen to Jason move around in the kitchen cooking who knows what for a while not saying anything. I don't know what to say, and I'm sure the others are trying to figure out a way to explain what just happened. Sooner then I expect, Jason comes back holding three plates with pancakes and hands one to all of us excluding Nico. We pass the syrup around and then start digging in. As I slowly stuff my face with food I look over to Nico. He is starting at the floor with his knees to his chest.

Once we all finish no one talking right away. I finally break the silence that is hanging over our heads. "So …" I watch Nico bit his lip trying to process what to say, but Jason is the one that talks. "Everything that happened and anything we tell you has to stay between us. Got it?" Jason had a serious expression when he demanded this.

"Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10: Sometimes the Past is Worse

Chapter 10: Sometimes the Past is Worse than I Thought

Nico POV

I am freaking out internally. It is one thing to explain your nightmares to your sister and the only one who can restrain me when need be, but it's a whole other matter to explain it to someone who knew very little about you. Why was my life so fucked up? I had a dreadful week, then when I kind of feel better I have a nightmare. Are the fates really that pissed at me that I can't have one good day?

I can't just say '_you don't need to know anything. I'm perfectly sane._' Yeah not going to work. Not after I'm sure he's heard me scream and watched Jason restrain me. Gods, why is this happening to me?

When the other three are finished eating, and Jason talks to Will a little bit everyone falls silent, probably waiting for me to start. I take a deep breath and look down at the floor. "Sorry if I scared you."

"What happened?" Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Will's worried about me. '_Wait! Worried!?_' That's odd.

"Um … I'm a fuck up and you don't need to know anything else."

"Nico. You need to tell him." Hazel puts a hand on my shoulder. Her soft voice calming me down a bit. I sigh, not wanting to do this at all. I start to play with the skull ring on my finger. "Fine." I close my eye, so I don't have to look at anyone well I tell my crappy life story. My hands are shacking so badly that I'm sure Hazel and Jason came both feel the vibrations through the sofa. I'm trying to keep myself together, to keep the memories away, to make it seem like I'm just retelling a story and not my past.

"You know, Percy and I go way back? We first meet when I was 10. At that time I thought he could do anything. He was going to a party, and was bringing my sister, Bianca with him. It was just a small party. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. That morning Bianca and I were fighting over how I didn't want her to go. She ignored me and went anyway. I was so furious at her.

The next thing I know was Percy ringing the doorbell and telling me that Bianca died. It turns out that she ran into the road to push a kid out of the way for a truck that didn't stop. She didn't die on impact, but didn't even make it till the ambulance made it to her. Before she passed, she handed Percy a little toy figure from a game I use to play, Mythomagic, and told him to give it to me." I start to cry, unable to keep my tears back any longer. I stopped talking trying to steady my breathing.

"My last memory of her was of us fighting. I could never make it up to her. I could never say sorry. I was angry at Percy from not being able to protect her like he said he would. I ran away. I couldn't stand being here, knowing that she would never return. Everything reminded me of her for a very long time. So I just ran. I ran for a long time.

I don't know how I ended up there, or even really where it is, but I found an old abandoned tunnel system. I don't even know how long I was down there. I got lost as I ran through it. It was like a maze.

Soon I meet Minos. He was nice. He listened to everything that happened that day. He told me the best way to repay Percy for not helping my sister was to get revenge, and that he would help me with it. Of course I said yes." I started to ball up my firsts. "He helped me kind of navigate the maze and learned that he was the Ghost King among the others down there. Soon we came back to the surface, and I lead him to Percy's house. What I didn't know was that Minos was a sociopath. He was going to kill Percy and me. I couldn't let that happen, I was the one that lead him there, I was the one that had to stop it. In the end I didn't just take his title as Ghost King.

After that Percy didn't trust me, and I don't blame him. I locked myself up for weeks at a time after that. No one talked about what happened when I was around, but I knew that everyone was afraid of me. So what did I do? I ran away again. I knew no one cared about me, and most people didn't see me far long periods of time anyway, they probably thought I was just locking myself up again.

This time I didn't go underground though. I was just the one of many homeless kids on the streets for a few weeks, before I ran, literally ran, into Hazel. She told me she was on her way to New York to meet up with her father, because her mother just passed away. She was very sweet, and I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. So I made a decision that I'm glad I made. I told her that I had a home that she could stay in till she found her father.

So we made the long track back to the house. We learned a lot about each other on the way. When we got here though, I didn't expect to run into my father. He's normally never home, so I was scared that he would have kicked her out before she even got to come inside. Turns out that Hazel was my half-sister. I was bother relieved that he didn't kick her out, and angry that I found out he cheated on his wife.

I stayed here with Hazel for a few months. Enough time for her to get use to the house, learn to cook, make some friends, and was able to go to school without having anxiety. But as soon as I knew she was going to be okay by herself, I left again.

This time I ended up in a place people called Tartarus. It's a place I would never wish my enemies to go. I don't know how I even got there, but by the time I realized where I was, it was too late to turn around. Once you are in Tartarus, it's only a matter of time before you get killed. Very, very few make it out alive. I'll spare you the details, but just know that wherever you look there are more dead bodies then you can count. At one point I had to drink something like liquid fire just to stay alive.

I almost made it to the exit, when I ran out of strength to continue and two giant like creatures caught and tortured me. At first it was just beating, whipping, and once in a while drinking the fire. That only lasted a few hours? Maybe a day? After that, they put me in a bronze jar. It wasn't just being stuck in a confined space that bothered me, it was the lack of air. I only go so much oxygen every time I was put inside. Most of the time I tried breathing as little as possible, but I would always pass out at some point. This when on for what felt like years. I only got free when Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper freed me. I was so disoriented, I didn't even realize I could breathe air that wasn't toxic. I still kept holding my breath. It wasn't until we got into a car that I realized we were above ground. My captors must have brought me up at one point without me even noticing …"

I stopped talking. I tried my hardest to tell a very water downed version of what happened. Even then, I don't know how well I did. Everything was dead quiet. I want someone to break it. Something to make noise. Today's not that day I want everything silent. Jason must have notice me freaking out or something, because he gets up and turns on the little radio we have in the kitchen. I start to calm down a tad.

Will POV

Shit. I knew people had shitty lives, but I think Nico's topped everyone. I don't want to just say sorry, because first of all, no one likes to hear sorry when something bad happens, second, I doubt he will even accept it. I watch Jason get up and turn the radio on, and I take a deep breath before I calm down myself. I couldn't even imagine Nico going through all that. Shakily I finally say something "I'm glad to learn your past, but how does that have anything to do with you screaming bloody murder?"

Nico looks like he's about to kill me, and now I know that he could it scares me even more, but I stood my ground. Hazel looks like I just asked the stupidest question in existence. Jason … well I don't know how to describe his expression. It's a mix between amused, angry, and questioning. I don't even know that was possible, but I guess Jason could pull it off.

Hazel sighs, and rubs her face. She looks over to Nico probably wondering if she should tell me or him. In the end Nico nods and looks over to me. "When I have nightmares, I relive those experiences. It's like I'm really there again. Sometimes I can snap out of it before it gets too bad, but other times … well you saw what happens."

Now it all clicks, why Nico has nothing in his room, why Jason live just a few houses down, the cold personality he gives off to keep people away. Even his pale skin and huge bags under his eyes are kind of explained.

I look up to see Nico and Hazel are gone. They must have gone upstairs or something. Jason looks at me curiously. Then he looked away and started talking. "The first night Nico had his nightmares, a bunch of us were over … well the seven that went to get Nico. Only Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and I found him, but Leo, Frank, and Hazel where there helping to find him.

Anyway, the first time I hear him scream like that I was terrified for him. None of us knew fully what happened to him, or exactly what he's done, I'm sure he's toned down what exactly happened for the sake of us. When we heard him scream we all went upstairs to see what happened, only to find blood on the floor and Nico freaking out over something none of us could even see. It was probably a stupid idea for us to let Hazel to walk into the room and try to calm him down. He didn't take well to her getting close or touching him.

We didn't know where he got the knife, and didn't notice him raise it till it was too late. It took all of us to pin Nico down, take the knife away from him, and to stop Hazel from bleeding out. Though Hazel got the worst of it, we all come out scarred from that. Once we got Nico started to calm down and Hazel got to the hospital, the rest of us helped each other with the wounds we acquired. When Nico finally came around, we told him what happened. He rushed to the hospital, but as soon as he got there he stopped. Nico didn't know if Hazel ever wanted to see him again for what he did to her.

It took a lot of convincing, but we finally managed to get him to see her, and she didn't blame him one bit. Once she was released, Nico said he wanted to get rid of anything that was a potential weapon, he didn't want an accident like that to happen again. So Hazel, Nico and I sent all day getting rid of almost everything.

Though Nico doesn't have anything that can be a weapon, Nico still has a strong punch and kick if you're not careful. That's why Hazel held you back, and called me. I'm one of the few that can take a hit, help calm him down, and live close. Percy is another one that can, but he lives really far away. Luke could probably do it to, but we try to keep it to as few people as possible. I know you were trying to help Nico, that's why I told you this."

Jason got up and walked to the door, but before he went out, he turned around to face Will one more time. "Nico doesn't just tell anyone his past. You are special to him. Don't ruin that." With that, Jason left.


	11. Chapter 11: Leave Me Alone

Chapter 11: Leave Me Alone

Will POV:

After learning about Nico's past, I made it my goal to ask him how he was doing every day. Well, every school day. I also invited him to anything and everything the group was doing. He normally would say no, and walk away, but at least I invited him, showed him that people do want him to come.

About a week or so after spending the night at Nico's, I learned where Nico eat his lunch. I know he had lunch the same time as everyone else in the group, but I never once saw him in the cafeteria. Turns out he is "normally" in the library. I don't know how much that's true, but I decided that I would go find him.

I packet my lunch, told Cecil that I had to go to the library during lunch for some class or another, and that I probably wouldn't make it to the lunch room. He said he would see me later, and I dashed off to find the mysterious Nico. Turns out the library is huge, and a million places to hide. It took me a good ten minutes to find him. He was in the darkest corner, with every few chairs around. I should have known to look somewhere dark, but I guess I was hoping he would be kind of visible. Nico blends into the shadows so well, almost like he's melting into them.

I smile and walk over to him. As I get closer, I notice he is reading a thick book. I was about to clear my throat to signal my presence, but before I could, Nico looked up and glared at me. "What do you want?" If he's glare didn't make me step back, his harsh voice did. I didn't mean to, but I'm glad it was only half a step. I don't want to seem like Nico intimidates me. "I wanted to see where you always go for lunch."

"Well you found me. Now leave."

"No." He stays silent, but deepens his glare. I sit down next to him and start pulling my lunch out. As I start eating my sandwich, I look over to Nico again. He went back to reading. "What's ya reading?" I ask with a mouth full of food. He looks over at me before lifting the book off his lap to show me the cover. It was a book full of Greek myths. I nod my head, he puts the book back down and starts to read again. Before he can read too much I ask him another question. "How are you?"

I hear something snap, and I look over to see that Nico somehow had a pencil in his hand and snapped it in two. Not only was his pencil broken, but his expression also snapped. He snarls, and was grinding his teeth together. I'm about to ask what's wrong, before Nico cuts me off. "Stop asking how I am. Ever since I told you what happened to me, you want stop asking how I am. I don't want your pity Solace, so LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" He barks at me. Slamming his book shut, stands up and leave.

I don't know if I'm shocked, confused, or scared. Instead of following after Nico, I sit quietly, kind of pouty and finish my lunch, thinking over everything that just happened.

After the incident in the library, I haven't talked to Nico since. I don't want to upset him again. Apparently my moods been down since then too, because Leo, Cecil, and Lou told me they are dragging me to the mall to play mini putt-putt this upcoming Friday.

Cecil POV:

I don't know what happened to my newer friend when he went to the library a few weeks ago. Before he eats lunch there, he's all smilely and bright, next time I see him, he is down in the dumps and hasn't felt it since. I talked to Lou and Leo about it and we all agreed that we would try to get his mind off whatever it is that's bothering him.

That's how we ended up picking mini putt-putt at the mall. We were playing a few rounds, and it seemed to bring his spirit up a bit, but once we went to get ice cream from the food court, some triggered him and went back to the sad puppy dude, that I hated seeing.

Once we got our ice cream and found a spot to sit, Lou finally asked Will what was wrong. Of course he was being polite and said nothing. That grinded my gears. "Dude! You have been mopping for a little more than a week! Don't tell us it's nothing!" He flinches a bit from the shear value of my voice. Yeah, I'm playful and love to prank, but when I need to be serious I can be. "… I ran into Nico in the library." He says quietly.

"Okay? We knew he goes there during lunch. What does that have anything to do with your mood?" Leo asks.

"I kind of pissed him off." Leo whistles at that. I look at Will like his a dead man. Apparently Lou Ellen is the only one that has a brain to ask what happened. "How can you kind of piss him off? You either did or didn't."

"Yes I pissed him off."

"What did you do?"

"Um …" He looks away not wanting to meet any of our eyes.

"What happened?" Leo asked again, but this time he narrowed his eyes. Almost like he has an idea of what Will and Nico were talking about. I give him a questioning look, but Leo just ignored it. Will look back over to us. Then his eyes went wide when they land on Leo. They almost look like there's hope in them?

"Can I tell Leo? Alone?" Will looks a little nervous. Now this is perking my interest. What could Will tell Leo that he can't tell all of us?

It's true that Lou and I haven't know Nico as long as some of the others, but I didn't think there was really anything that we all didn't know. Leo nods and they both get up and walk away. I look over to Lou and she has the same look that I probably have. "What could they be talking about?" She asks you.

"I have absolutely no idea." I look over to where the other's walked to, then back at my prank partner. My lips start to turn into a mischievous smile. "Do you want to listen in?"

"Of course. How are we going to do it?"

"Let's give them a minute before we move. We don't want to seem suspicious. Then we just have to try to get as close as we can without being found out." Lou nods. Then we start to move.

Leo POV:

Now, I know people think I don't know what's going on, or that I'm stupid, but really I'm pretty smart. It might just be that I have really bad ADHD, that people think I can't be smart or know what people are talking about.

But I had a feeling I knew what Will was talking about. It was one of the only things that not the whole group knew about, so if Will was reluctant to share, then that must mean he learned about di Angelo's nightmares.

I can guess what set the guy off, but with Neeks, don't let him know I call him that, you can never be 100% sure. So we get up and walk a good distance away so the others can't hear. Before he can say anything I ask, "When did you find out about the nightmares?" He seemed a little shocked about my bluntness, but answered none the less. "Um … the Friday of the week his sister died, I spent the night." I nod. Makes sense. I heard Jason had to go over almost every day that week at some point because of nightmares.

"Alright. So what does that have to do with pissing off di Angelo?"

"Apparently he thinks me asking how he's doing is my way of pitying him." Now I'm confused. He doesn't blow up like that unless – "How often did you ask him?"

"Um … at least once a day. Only week days though." Now all the pieces are together. "It might not seem lie pity to you, but to di Angelo it is. If it was someone who didn't know, he might have been pissed but would try to not blow up. They didn't know, so they don't deserve his wrath. Though for someone who knows … I'm only guessing here, but it would be like everyone always saying 'sorry' when someone you knew dies. You don't want empty words, a reminder that someone is wrong or missing. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about him. I care that he's hurting and doesn't tell anyone."

"Why's that?" Cecil asks. I don't know how long they have been listening in, but I don't think they learned about Neeks nightmares.

"What?" Will turns around and asks.

"Why are you worried about him?" We all look at Will waiting for an answer. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke, or it's just my ADHD acting up worse than normal. "I … I don't know."

Hu. I was expecting more than that.


	12. Chapter 12: Pain

Chapter 12: Pain

Will POV:

Nico is very good at disappearing. Since our 'fight' I haven't so much as got a glimpse of him, but Hazel assures me that he's at school. I never expected to find him in the men's bathroom, during school hours. I also didn't expect to find red liquid running down his arm and his other hand covered in it.

Nico looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He slowly backs up and soon runs into the wall, trying to get away from me. I shut the door, turn around and lock it, before making my way over to Nico. "Don't …" He starts, but I just put my hands up in a peaceful manner. I stop and in my most calming voice say, "All I am going to do is wash the cuts out and bandage them up. Is that okay?" Nico looks conflicted for a little bit. Almost like his fighting himself before he can answer.

All that's going through my mind as I wait for an answer is if he's actually going to let me, and why he would be cutting himself at all. I almost miss the small nod Nico give me, before slowly extending his arm out to me. I smile gently at him, before I wet some paper towels and washing it out. I notice his arm is littered with old and new scars.

Both of us as silent throughout the whole thing. I expect Nico is have a panic attack that I found out, but doesn't let on. "There." I finally said, as I finish up. "All done." I get up, and lend Nico a hand. He takes it, and we are face to face. I don't know if I should break the silence or not, but I didn't have to. "You're not going to ask? Or … tell anyone?" Nico asks in a small scared voice.

I have been debating what to do with this new found knowledge. I know that I should tell someone, so he gets medical help, but I also know that Hazel and Jason will look at him with pity. Sometimes pity from your family is worse than the thing that caused it.

Finally making up my mind, I open my mouth. I keep a calm voice even though I'm not entirely should my answer is right or not. "I won't tell anyone, if you come to me before you feel like cutting and we will find some way to keep you from doing it, or I let someone know, and you get perfection help."

"I –"

I cut him off before he came say something he will later regret. "You have till the end of the school day tomorrow to make up your mind. I'll meet you at the front of the school. If you don't show up, then I'll take that as you wanting me to tell someone." I turn and walk out the door, letting him think about what he wants to do.

Nico POV:

After the horrible encounter with Will in the bathroom, the rest of the day is a blur. I keep thinking about what Will said. I was sure he was going to tell someone and make me get help, but he gave me another option, and is letting me decide. I don't know if that's a smart or stupid idea. I am kind of grateful that's his give me a chose though. I was having a panic attack with the having Will know, and then having him force me to see medical help? I just wouldn't be able to take it. I also didn't want the pity I was sure to get from Hazel and Jason once they found out.

Once it was pretty late at night I was angry at myself. How could I have been so stupid to forget to lock the door before I started ruining my skin, and releasing the pain that was built up inside? I have never been clumsy about it before, but something about today was off in general, maybe that's why I was forgetful?

At the wee hours of the morning, I finally get to sleep. Not soon after, my alarm goes off. I probably got two or three hours of sleep. I slowly get dressed and walk down stairs. Hazel is already down and working on breakfast. She is quietly humming to some song. I smile at that.

She is so carefree, and happy, I could possibly be able to shatter that with telling her about me cutting. I know she will be upset and angry at me for not telling her, but I couldn't ruin anything else I touch. If I have to ruin anything, let it be this body, not my sweet sister, or my noisy cousin. They don't need me as a burden for them. Something to just way them down.

I bit my lip, before heading into the kitchen. "Morning." Hazel's voice is almost sing song-ish. It's nice and comforting.

"Morning." I reply. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. Did you get any sleep late night?" She asks as she start to put the food onto two plates.

"Yeah."

"How much?" She then hands me a plate, and glares at me to start to eat. I look at the plate, and start to eat before I answer. "Um … I think two or three." I know that's not what she wants to hear, but she also hates when I lie. I can't win either way.

I finish about ¼ of the food, before I get up and throw the rest away. I feel Hazel's eyes on my back as I retreat to the kitchen, but I don't turn around. Soon enough she finishes and we are off to school.

I'm still thinking about my answer for Will all throughout the day. I don't pay attention in any of my classes, not like I really need to anyway. If I wanted, I could actually skip a grade and be a junior. The last bell rings for the day, and I slowly make my way over to the front of the school. I bum around at my locker for longer then I needed to. When I finally get were I'm meeting Will, most of the students are already gone.

He sees me and smiles. I guess he really doesn't want to have to tell anyone, but does he really want me to talk to him whenever I feel the need to cut? Will he change his mind after a few days if I just want only him to know? Will walks over to me, and must notice my anxiety because he offers to walk over to the park before answering. I nod, glad to have more time.

We get there soon enough, and find a bench away from most people. "I …" I trail off. I've been thinking about what to say since Will told me too, but why is it so hard to come up with an answer? What if I pick the wrong one? Will I be able to change my mind later? How will either answer help me? Do I want help? Could Will keep a secret if I only want him to know? How long before the others find out?

My mind is full of questions. Will puts a hand lightly on top of my knee and brings me back to the present. I blink and look over at him. He has a small smile on and removes his hand. I open my mouth again, but nothing comes out. Closing it, I look down at my lap. What happened next, I never would have expected.

"Remember when we went to my dad's concert, and learned that don't live with my mom. Well there's a story behind it." I look over at him questioningly, but his keep his eyes trained on the park in front of us. "My mom is a drug and alcohol addict. At first it was just her drinking a bottle or two a night. Over the years it became more and more, and soon she starting to do drugs too. Nothing major at first. It wasn't until she started do harder stuff that things got really bad. Soon she was always high, drunk, or both. Then she started abusing me.

It was only verbal at first. Calling me a bastard's son. That the reason dad left was because I was going to be born. That my mom never wanted me, but only had me to try to keep my father around. That if I wasn't around that she would be able to find a man who could love her, and be there for her. That she should have had an abortion if she know how bad her life would become. I dealt with it for a while. I tried to stay out as long as I could, so I wouldn't upset her. Wouldn't have to hear the hateful words coming out of her mouth." I noticed Will's eyes growing dimmer and dimmer as he kept talking. I wanted him to stop, that he didn't need to tell me anything, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I wasn't sure if he could even hear me if I did anyway.

"Then one night, around the time I turned 13, she drank more then she normally did, and just got onto crack cocaine. She picked up one of the many glass bottles that littered the floor, and slammed it into me. Yelling at me for being an ungrateful bitch, and leaving her alone. As she got louder and louder, calling me horrible things, beating me till the bottle broke. She would pick up another, and repeat the process. The whole time it was happening, I kept crying for something to help, hoping someone would hear what she was doing to get her off me.

When she finally stopped and went to sleep, I was lying on the floor; bleeding, covered in shared of glass, a few broken bones, voice destroyed from crying and pleading for someone to help, but no one came. If anyone heard, they didn't do anything, and just ignored me.

From then on, almost every day on she beat me for some reason or another. Told me she would rather have me be dead, and that she never loved me. That I'm just a waste of space, and no one will ever want me. I tried to block out the words she told me, just like before, though this time it was getting harder and harder.

Soon I started to agree with her. I thought that if I was dead, everyone would be better off. My mom would be able to find someone to help her, to love her. The neighbors wouldn't have to listen to her yelling and beating me. I would finally be free.

The day I turned 14, I found my mom's cigarettes, and started smoking. Finished her new pack in two days. It wasn't enough though. I started to cut, adding to the scars I already had. I would even go a day or two without eating anything. Anything to feel better, to be able to get what I'm feeling out, instead of just being a hollow shell. My mom didn't even notice. She still kept up the beatings, but this time I had something I could rely on to help me through it.

I was in an ally, about to inject some new drug I got, when someone came up to me. At first I didn't know who it was, but they took the needle from my hands and smashed in on the ground, growling at me for being stupid and using drugs. They pulled me up to my feet and dragged me away from there. At first I thought I was going to be sent to the police, but soon we found ourselves in a dinner. Once I got some food in my and drank three glasses of water, I finally realized who helped me." I saw a ghost of a smile on Will face finally.

"It was my dad. He was passing by to meet up with some music friends when out of the corner of his eye he say me. I've never meet him before, but I know what he looked like from pictures he sent me. It wasn't the best first impression, and he was so pissed that I was going to do something that would eventually kill me, but I was glad to learn that he cared enough to stop me. It went against everything my mom ever said about him.

When I finally learned who it was the saved me, he asked me why I was going to do some drug. My eyes started to swell up and tears flowed as I told him everything that's happened to me. As I told my story, he come over to the other side of the table and hugged me. He didn't stop until my tears stopped flowing and I was calm. He got me some ice cream and told me that he would do anything he came to get custody of me. That I wouldn't have to live with her anymore, but only if I promise to stop the drugs, stop cutting, and start eating again.

Just like I think you are feeling, I didn't know if I could trust him to fulfill his promise, to be able to finally be happy. He told me it was my choice if I wanted the help or not, but just know that he was there to help. I think that's what made me make up my mind. Knowing someone is there willing to do anything they can to help, but it's up to you to really want to change before anything will happen. Dad told me that he would get in touch with me in a few days to learn my answer, but I told him that I already made up my mind right there.

He smiled at me, and said that I could call him whenever I was going to do something that went against his rules for getting his help, and that he would come get me. It was really hard at first. The very first call, it took me a good half an hour before I could even hit the diel button. After that, I called him almost every hour, but no matter what, he always came and helped. Once he figured out that I wasn't going to go back on my word, he took my mom to court and won.

Yes, it took two years before everything was over, and I still have urges once and a while, but I'm glad with the choice I made. I'm glad I wasn't forced to see a professional. I think if I was, I wouldn't be here today. That's probably one reason why my dad and I have such a strong bond. That's also why I'm give you the choice on what you want to do." Finally Will looked over at me. The same smile I saw earlier today was back. His smile got a little smaller before he continued.

"I can't just ignore what I saw, Nico. I will never be able to just forget you bleeding in the bathroom, but I am willing to help you just like my dad did, even if it means not telling a soul what I saw. Though, I suspect there is other things you do besides cutting that I will need to know to help, if you so choose to pick that option." Will fell silent after that, waiting for my answer. Since the first time Will told me I had two options, I finally know what to pick. I have no doubt in my mind that this is the right choice.


	13. Chapter 13: Day of Change

Chapter 13: Day of Change

Will POV:

I let out a sigh. "I'm glad you want my help, Nico. I don't know if I could just let you be forced to go to a professional. They are only helpful, if you want them to be, not someone else wanting you to be." Nico has a ghost of a smile on his face. I guess he's also glad of his chose too.

"So, first things first, I need to know," I drop my smile. "What self-harm do you do?" I watch as Nico turns away from me. I know it's hard to tell someone what you do to hurt yourself. It's just going to get harder from here on out too. But I can't just drop it, and I won't let him drop it either. I stay silent and wait for him to be able to bring himself to say it out loud. It's one thing to be able to say it to yourself, in your head or out loud, but it's a whole other thing to tell someone else.

"I …" Nico takes a deep breath, and starts again. "Well, you know I cut." Another deep breath. "I also …" I watch as he clench his fists. Almost like he's keeping himself from falling apart. "I also … st - starve myself." He whispers. Nico opens he mouth one more time, but nothing comes out. I watch as he bites his lip, and it almost starts to bleed. I put my hand over his clenched fist, hoping my message gets through.

It must have, because he calms down a tad. "I also am sleep deprived. Not only from having to deal with nightmares, but also to keep myself from hearing their thoughts." Nico finally gets out. I kind of guessed he was sleep deprived from the shadows under his eyes, but I only thought it was from nightmares, and not from something else.

"Alright." I say as I stand up, and stretch. I put my hand in front of Nico for him to take it, which he does. It might be hesitant, but it's something. I smile. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see." We start walking, hands still clasped together. We walk down a few blocks before we end up in front of a Cold Stone ice cream shop. I look over at the other, smiling at him. He seems confused, but still has a ghost of a smile on. "Ice cream? Is there a reason we're here?" He ask as I move to open the door.

"Yes. Ice cream to celebrate your choose, and as a marker that today is the day you change."

"Alright." We walk in and order. I get vanilla, while Nico gets chocolate brownie. We take a seat by the front window, and watch the street traffic. When I look up I notice Nico is just staring into his dessert, not eating it. I decide if I want to smudge some of his food on his face or not, but before I could make a choice, Nico looks up. "What?" He sounds a little annoyed.

"Well, you need to at least take a few bites of that." I point with my spoon at the melting ice cream. "Also, you don't have my number. How are you going to contact me if you don't have my number?" I watch as his face heats up a little, and pulls out an old looking phone from his pocket. "Here." Nico mumbles. I quickly type in my contact info, and hand the phone back.

With shaky hands, Nico picks up his spoon, and takes a small bite. I smiles and go back to eating mine. We sit in silence until I finish, Nico only eating three spoonful. "Come on. Let's head back. I bet Hazel is wondering where you are."

"Not really. She's going out with Frank today."

"Well, we can still go." Nico gets up and is about to throw his ice cream away, but I grab it before it falls. "Eat a little more as we walk." He nods and we walk out. Neither of us are in a hurry, just enjoying the sounds of the outside world, and each other's company. Neither of us say anything until a few blocks from Nico's house. "You can toss it if you want to." I said right before we pass a trashcan. Nico doesn't even hesitate dropping it into the bin as we pass. I have to smile at that, but it was a sad smile.

Once we get to the front door, I put a hand on Nico's shoulder to stop him from going in yet. "Do you cut at home?" I know he doesn't want to talk about it, but it's something I need to know. I didn't know if I was shocked at him answering or shocked at the answer itself. "Rarely."

I nod once, and turn on my feet. "Then call me whenever. Doesn't matter what time it is. I'll answer." I hear a small 'okay' and start walking. Yelling over my shoulder I say. "I'll see you tomorrow!" This time I don't hear a reply.

Nico POV:

I open the door to a silent house that's too big for two people living in it. I just want to go to my room and sleep to the next five years. Today was a busy, emotional day, and I am don with it.

As I make my way to the stairs I notice the house phone is blinking with a new message. Sighing I walk over to it and click play message, and it starts up. "Nico, Hazel, I will be in town for a few weeks at the end of the month. Until then I am sending over Jules-Albert." Then the phone makes that horrible beeping noise to let you know the message ended. I sigh again.

I know I should be more excited that dads coming back for a little bit, but right now I can barely maintain a small smile at that. Even if I don't see dad ever often, he does care a lot, and tries his hardest having family relations when his traveling a lot. I quickly write a note for Hazel letting her know what dad said then heading up to sleep.

When I wake, my clock is flashing 1:12 am. I finally got eight hours of sleep, but now it's o' dark in the morning. Knowing I'm not going to be able to fall back to sleep, I pick up my phone. Will did say he would answer whenever …

I open a new message and quickly type a text to Will. '_Just seeing if you actually will answer whenever._' My message says. I send it before dropping my phone onto my bed and rolling over. I doubt he will actually send a text back, so I cover my eyes with my arm, thoughts jumping from one things to another in a matter of seconds. When my phone does buzz I jump. Opening my phone to see I got a text back from Will, I smile a little. Then I frown. _Why would I be glad that Will texted back?_ I thought to myself before reading the message.

'**_That's fine. I did the same thing with my dad._**' Before I can send something back, my phone buzzes again. '**_Can I ask why you are up this early though?_**'

'_Went to bed as soon as I got home, and now I'm up because of it._'

'**_That's going to through your sleep pattern off._**'

'_That would be true if I have a sleep pattern._'

'**_… _****_Do you have nightmares a lot?_**' I stare at my phone. I don't know if I want to answer that. I know that my sleep pattern has been crap ever since I had my first nightmare replying my life, but did I want someone else to know? Did I want to tell Will that I sleep maybe five hours at most if not less most nights? That even if I don't have a nightmare I rarely have peaceful dreams. I almost never get to sleep for eight hours. That I stay up – my phone buzzes again, cutting off my train of thought. '**_You don't have to answer if you don't want to._**' I didn't realize that I had been thinking how to answer him back for ten minutes.

'_Not right now. Maybe later._' I can tell him later. When I am able to think about it, and have courage to say it, that's when I'll tell Will.

'**_Alright._**'

'_Well I'll let you go back to sleep then. Sorry for waking you._'

'**_It's fine. If there's nothing else you want to talk about …_**'

'_I'm good. Go to sleep Will._'

'**_Alright. Night._**'

'_Night._'


	14. Chapter 14: Just Another Day

Chapter 14: Just Another Day

Nico POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, and not wanting to get up, I hit the snooze button, only to have my phone go off as soon as my hand was back under the covers. Growling, I sat up and picked up my phone, only to see that Will texted me. '**_Morning!_**'

Instead of texting back, I quickly hit the call button, letting the phone ring a few times before Will picked up. "Hello?" I hear asked through the phone. My voice full of venom, hatred, and a hint of murderous, I growl. "You woke me up."

I could only imagining Will paling a little, as I hear him gulp before in a shack voice say sorry and it won't happen again. Satisfied with his response I hung up the call. I look over to the clock and sigh. There's no point in going back to sleep, so I throw the covers off me, and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After my shower, I change into new cloths and headed out of my room. Hazel's door was still closed, so I went over and knocked. I heard a muffled reply. "Hazel it's time to get up or we will be late." At that I hear a groan. Satisfied with that, I smile to myself as I head down, to start making some food for us, only to see a woman sitting at the table.

Will POV:

I woke up with the sun, fully rested. I took a shower, made breakfast, made sure I had everything for school, tone one of the many interments around the house, and made a quick call to dad. Just my normal every day morning, but today I also send a text to Nico. I wanted will most people would be up, so I wouldn't wake him. I didn't expect him to call me, anger filled his voice at me waking him up. Not only did he wound really pissed and would murder me soon, but I felt guilty too. I didn't mean to wake him. I was trying to avoid it.

After that horrible phone call, I decided to head to school early, hoping to have a few extra minutes out in the sun, before being stuck inside for the rest of the day. On my way to school, I ran into Jason running, literally. "Ow, sorry." He says as he puts a hand out to help me up. I didn't even notice him knocking me to the ground, but I appreciated the offered hand. "What are you in a hurry for?" I asked once I was standing on my own two feet.

"Sorry." He rubs the back of his neck. "I was just doing my morning running, when I zoned out and ran into you."

"It's okay." Jason keeps says sorry for a good five minutes more, before he finally accepted that everything was fine. "Mind if I join you?" I ask. It's not like we need to be at the school anytime soon. We still had forty minutes before the warning bell rang. "Sure." He agrees and we start running. It was a comfortable silent as we got a good work out.

Once we were worn out, Jason says he normally heads to a coffee shop to pick up Piper her coffee, and some water for himself. I didn't see a problem with going with him, and we soon found ourselves in a small hole in the wall coffee shop. For a hole in the wall, it was pretty popular. It had a nice homey feel to it, as we stood in line to order. I looked around and found a few people sitting at tables with laptops out, or lightly making conversation with a friend.

Before I knew it, it was my time to order. I just got some water to help with my dehydration, as I already ate. Once our orders were done, we had twenty minutes before class started, so we decided to head over and meet up with everyone else.

"Thanks for joining me. It' nice having someone to run with every once in a while" Jason said as we stepped inside the prison we call school. Before I could reply, someone slung their arm around Jason's neck. "HEY SUPERMAN!" Leo yelled. I look around and saw that Piper was also walking up to them. I smile and wave, so I wouldn't have to shout over the roar of students. She returns the jester, before walking to Jason's side and kissing his check. "Hey Sparky." She says as she takes the coffee Jason got her. "How are you?"

I zone out as they talk, looking around to see if Nico was there yet. "-ooking for? Will?" That snaps me back into the three that's next to me. "Hu?" I say.

"I was asking who you were looking for." Leo repeats himself.

"I was seeing if Nico was here yet."

"So you guys made up?" Piper asked. I nod, and she smiles. "That's good."

"He doesn't get here till the very last minute." Jason adds helpfully. My shoulders slump a little, and I didn't know why I was a little disappointed at that. Jason must have noticed, because he says. "He normally comes in through the side door on the other end of the school."

"Thanks." I says before heading over to where Jason said he would be. It doesn't take long to get over there. I wait around a few minutes before Rachel and Reyna walk over to me. I don't have a class with Rachel, but I heard she's a really good artist, and has a few classes with Hazel. She's also close to Reyna. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her much though.

"Hey." They say together. I say it back. "What are you going all the way over here? I normally never see you over here this early." Rachel says.

"I heard Nico comings in through this way, and thought I would wait for him." They nod at that. "What do you think about modeling?" Rachel asks out of the blue.

"What?"

"Would you like to be my model for an art project I'm working on?"

"Um –" She notices I hesitate because she cuts me off, and adds, "You don't have to take your pants off. It's just an upper body sketch." I sigh a relief not having to talk about if I need to be naked or not. With that out of the way, I smile and say sure. I give her my number, so she can text me when a good time for her would be.

The school bell goes off telling the students it's time to start heading to class. The three of us say goodbye to each other. As I walk away, I realize Nico never showed up. I make a mental note to ask Jason if there is another entrance he uses once in a while, hoping he just came in a different way, instead of not showing up.

I have to wait three class periods before I have a class Jason, and I didn't run into him when we had class changes. "Hey, Jason!" I yell across the gym, as I walk in. He's already changed into the gym uniforms, which consists of: a white t-shirt with a gold lightning bolt and 'Olympus High' on the front of it, and sky blue shorts. "Yeah?" He asks as I get closer. His pushes his gold framed glasses up higher, making them reflect the light harshly. "I was wondering if Nico comes in through another door if he's late or something."

Jason gives me a confused look. "Not that I know of, but if he does, I doubt any of us would know." My shoulder sag as they did this morning. '_I really need to figure that out_.' I tell myself. "Why do you want to know?" Jason asks.

"He never showed up, so I was wondering if he just came in a different way."

"I see. Well, Franks a sophomore also, he might have some classes with Nico."

"Thanks." I turn from Jason, and head out of the room to go change myself. When I step into the changing room, I see Frank is still in there pulling his gym shirt down. "Frank, do you have any classes with Nico?" I ask as I walk up to him.

"Uh … I have the English at the end of the day with him, but that's it." Frank replies, also looking at me oddly, but I think it's more towards me talking/watching him change. "I see." I says defeated. I walk over to my locker, change, and make it back to the class right before the bell rings.

Frank POV:

After gym, Will, Jason, Reyna and I go back to the changing rooms, take a quick shower, and then head off to our next class. I head math next, and I was dreading it. We are having a test today, and no matter how much I study for it, nothing stuck. I was starting to get more and more anxious as I got closer and closer to the classroom. I know I just needed to suck it up and deal with whatever the teacher through at me, but anxiety is not rational.

Once the test was over, I doubt I did very well, my anxiety calmed down, and I headed off to the lunch room. As soon as I step food into the room, I noticed something was off. Hazel is normally already sitting at our table before anyone else gets there, because her classes is the closest. Today was not the case. No one was there. That made my recently calmed nerves to spike. '_Hazel was not there. Did something happen to her? Is she okay? I know I haven't seen her all day, but that's not a new thing. There are days we don't see each other until lunch, but she should be here._'

I slowly walk over to the table and sit down. '_Maybe the teacher wanted to talk to her about something._' I tried to reason with myself as others started to sit down. Once everyone was sitting down, someone asked where Hazel was. I couldn't figure out who asked, everything was starting to buzz as my anxiety started reaching new heights. "She might be sick. Would make sense, since I haven't seen Hazel all day."

Those few words brought me back to the present. Yeah, she must be sick. Nothing to worry about. I'll just send a text to let her know to get better.

The rest of the day went by fast. I didn't see Nico, but I was betting he was at home taking care of Hazel. He always does that when she's sick. I didn't think must of it, and just heads home.


	15. Chapter 15: Kidnapped?

Chapter 15: Kidnapped?

Nico POV:

I'm sitting in the back seat of some fancy car, with my hands tied together behind my back, and my legs also tied together. I'm lucky I wasn't gagged. There's a black out window between the back seat and the driver, but that doesn't mean much. It's not like it matters if I can see the person or not.

Hazel was still asleep when we were taken, but I don't know if she is or not anymore as they throw her into a different car. Hopefully she's still asleep and not freaking out. "Where are you taking us?" I finally asked, knowing they can hear me.

"You will find out soon." A woman's voice replies. It sounds sweet, almost like a nice spring day, but I know better than to trust it.

"You." I say like its poison. "Does my father know what you are up to?" It's quiet for a while, and I'm sure she's looking worried. Soon she replies in a confident voice that I didn't think she still had in her. "No, but I'm sure he would understand once everything is over."

"What are going to do to us?"

"You will find out later." She snaps back at me, then sighs like I'm a nuisance. She should have thought about that before kidnapping me. I scowl at the window in front of me, knowing they can see me, and fall silent. I have to figure out how to get out so I can save Hazel. Hopefully one of her friends will notice something is up, when she doesn't show up to school or answer her phone.

Frank POV:

The caretaker was starting dinner, and Hazel still hasn't texted back. Normally when she's sick it takes hours for her to text back, but she always does. I sent her a text at lunch. She should have replied already, even if it was a 'thanks' and a smiley face and that was the only text for the rest of the day. At least then I know she's alright.

I pick up my phone and quickly dial Jason's number. It rings a few times before he answers. "Hello?"

"Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Um … I'm just about to head out to go get a drink from the gas station. Why?"

"Can you swing by Hazel's and see if she's okay?" The other end goes silent for a while, and I think that Jason hung up, but before I can check, he starts talking again. "She still haven't texted you?"

"No, and it's not like her not to, even when she's sick."

"Yeah." Jason agrees. "I'll swing by there on my way, and text you later."

"Thanks."

"Yep." Jason hangs up, and I stare at my phone for a little bit before heading back downstairs. The caretaker is still working on dinner, but glances at me as I come down. She doesn't say anything to me though. Not like I was expecting her too. She mostly here to make food for me and grandma, take care of my grandma, and help clean this huge house.

I place my phone on the table and start cleaning the living room, trying to keep my mind off of Hazel. I pick up a blanket and start folding it, while my phone starts to vibrate loudly on the table. It keeps vibrating, and I realize that someone is calling me. I throw the blank onto the sofa and rush to the phone, to see Jason is calling. I start to panic. It's not like him to call me if Hazel is okay, so something must have happened.

I answer the phone on the last ring. "What happened?" I don't even bother with hellos. "I need you to call everyone here." Then Jason hangs up. Shacking I start dialing our friends and telling them to head to Hazel's right away. I look over to the caretaker, and quickly say I'm leaving before opening the door and leaving.

I hope into my car. The whole car ride, I can't stop thinking about different situation's Hazel could be in. The drive wasn't long and soon I'm parking next to their house. I jump out and run into the house. Jason, Percy, Thalia, Lou, Annabeth, Cecil, Will, and Rachel are all there. I hope my mouth, but Jason cuts me off. "Wait until everyone is here." There's no room for argument. I nod and sit down trying to calm my nerves.

What felt like hours, which probably was only five minutes, everyone finally showed up. We all sat in a circle, all looking at Jason. Jason looked nervous though. "So … Where is Nico and Hazel?" Renya asked. If it was possible Jason became more nervous. "I don't know. They weren't here when I came, and the front door was open." We all fell silent at the new. Now I know why Jason wanted everyone here.

My breathing started to get shorter. I was so lost in thought about Hazel's safely, that I didn't even notice I was having a panic attack. It wasn't until Will said something about it, which is when I noticed. He helped me get my breathing under control, as we all wait for Jason to talk again. When it didn't seem like he was going to, Percy spoke up. "Did it look like a break in?"

"… No. That's the odd thing."

Thalia POV:

I look over to Luke for a brief second. He caught my eyes. They were hard, angry, and a light. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention. "Um … Luke and I might have seen them this morning at Demeter's Gardening."

"You think?" Cecil asked.

"We weren't sure at the time. You would have been in first maybe heading to second period already when we say them. They weren't struggling, and the shop was already open, that we thought it was just some costumers. We also were on the other side of the street so it wasn't like we could have ran up to them to see." Luke informed them. The look he was giving me, I could tell he was feeling guilty for not checking it out. I was feeling the same way.

"I find it odd that neither of them put up a fight. At least … not from the looks of it." Piper added. "They either know the person enough that they didn't feel threated or someone knocked them out before Nico or Hazel know someone was there."

"Neither option is a good one." Lou Ellen said. She was getting fidgety looking down at the ground. Silence fell over us, as we all thought about what did and could happen to our friends. Lou looked up, her eyes fierce. "What are we going to do?"

"Where is Demeter's Gardening from here?" Will asked me.

"It's on the other side of town. About an hour or so from here."

"We wouldn't be able to go tod –" Luke started before Frank cut him off. "Why not!?"

"By the time we get there, the store will already be closed, that we wouldn't be able to go in and look around. I doubt there will be anyone still there that might have seen either of them also."

"What about calling the police?" Rachel asked.

"They won't help us. We can't file a missing people report till at least 24 hours. Which for all we know can't be till tomorrow night also."

"So over all, we are stuck." Percy summed up the whole conversation in one sentence. We all nod. This whole situation sucked. "Luke and I can go to the shop tomorrow morning. And ask around. Maybe someone who is working the same time will be there tomorrow." I say. "You guys go to school. See if they show up there. We can all meet back here at 3:30, and go from there if need be."

"I agree with Thalia. That's the best and only solution we have so far." Annabeth adds, as she sees a few people opening their mouths to argue. Reluctantly they shut them. "Let's all head home and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day no matter what happens." She continues as she stands up. We all follow her example, and start heading to the door. I give Luke a quick peck on the cheek before him and Cecil head off. I turn around waiting for Jason, only to see him talking to Frank. I can only guess that my little brother is trying to calm Frank down and reassure him that everything is going to be okay.

Instead of sticking around to watch it, I turn back around and head to where Jason and I live. Already wishing the day was over.


	16. Chapter 16: Will We Ever Find Them?

Chapter 16: Will We Ever Find Them?

Luke POV:

So maybe, it seems like I don't care what happens to them. I have a hard time showing that I care for someone. Thalia can vouch for that. I know that Nico can protect himself, and no doubt protect Hazel with his life, but that mean he needs to.

Now, I'm sitting ono the bed, unable to fall asleep, knowing that someone you care for, got kidnapped. I was just about to get up and put in a movie or something, so I'm not staring at a blank wall, when my cellphone goes off. I groan a little, before getting up, to see that Thalia texted me. I doubt she can fall asleep also.

Pulling up the text, I see that she asked what our plan for tomorrow is. She knew it wasn't just us going to the shop to check it out, but I also didn't know what other options we really had. I text her back telling her that we talk to the owner, any and all neighboring shops that might have seen anything, and if we can maybe find out what company drops off items. In the end it's mostly playing it by ear.

I don't get a message back right away. While I wait, I make some popcorn, hoping to keep my mind off everything. Thalia finally gets back to me, and says that she thought the same thing. I frown at that, knowing that I can't do much to help her. I send one last texts, saying that she should try to get some sleep, and that tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I don't know if she got it, or if she just ignored me, because I didn't get a message back.

I picked my girlfriend up from her house about 7:40, hoping we can get some food before heading over to Demeter's Garden. When she comes out and hopes into my car, the first thing I notice is that she has bags forming under her eyes. She was never one to wear makeup, which I'm glad for, but today she was trying to cover up how tired and gross looking she was.

Next, I noticed that her cloths and hair weren't what she normally wears. Her hair looks like it hasn't been brushed yet and is sticking up all over the place. If it wasn't for the tired look I got, I would have thought Thalia actually got some sleep.

"Did you get any sleep?" I ask, ignoring how she looks, as I pull out of the driveway. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her shack her head. "No. You?'

"Maybe an hour." Thalia grunts to let me know that she heard. "Where do you want to eat?" I ask, in an attempted to keep her mind on other things. "Um … how about IHop?"

"Sure." We drive the rest of the way in silence. We also didn't talk much as we ate. We soon made our way to the store we saw Nico and Hazel. Once we found a parking spot, and started walking around, I noticed that only a few shops where open this early. Most opened about 9 am.

Thalia walked over to the first store that was open, and close to Demter's Garden. It happen to be a small coffee shop. We walk in, and notice not many people are there. I check my phone to see the time. Almost 8:15. Most people are at work by now, which gives up a change to actually talk to some of the employees.

Thalia walked up to the register, and was greeted by a preppy girl, which made my girlfriend scowl at her. I didn't blame her for cowering in fear at the anger look Thalia gave.

I put a hand on my girlfriends shoulder, and send a small smile to the barista. "Hey. We were wondering if there is anyone that was working here yesterday, about the same time as now, that is actually here today." The barista narrows her eyes at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"We want to see if they saw someone that we know." Thalia growled. She doesn't say or move right away, but finally sighs. I guess she figured we weren't lying. "Give me a sec." Before wither of us could answer, she walked away from the register. When she came back, there was a guy, which looked a few years older than her, walking behind. "He was here yesterday." She nods to the other person, before going back to her job.

Thalia and I walk over to the other. "Hey, we hear that we heard working this time yesterday."

"Yeah." He dragged out. Probably wondering where we were going with this.

"We were wondering if you saw an African American girl, with long curly brown hair, and a pale, almost deathly pale, boy with black bedhead, with her."

"Are you cops?"

Thalia growled a third time today. "No. They are our friends and they …" She seem to be having trouble coming up with a believed able story and also not to let her emotions get the better of her. I took over for her. "Ran away, and we are trying to find them. We think they came over here yesterday morning."

The other guy was silent for a little bit trying to figure out if the story we made up was true or not. It wasn't like it was far from the truth. I saw the other guy purse his lips before finally sighing quietly. "Fine. I did see them, but I only caught a glimpse of them. They seemed to be heading into the garden shop across the street, but they weren't alone. It looked like there were about three or four other guys with them. That's all I know."

Thalia and I look at each other, before turning to the worker and nodded, letting him get back to work. We walk out of the shop. "So, what now? They now know that we did see them yesterday." Thalia says before slamming her fist into the brick wall. "We should have gone over to make sure it wasn't them. We could have stopped all this from happening."

I gently place my hand on top of her fist, taking it off the wall. "What's done is done. All we can do now, is try to find them." I sigh. "If you don't calm down Thalia, then it will be harder to find them." That seemed to get her. I watched as she slowly calmed down, before we walked over to the garden shop. It wasn't open for another hour.

We walk to the shop next to it, and saw that it was open. It was some small fast food restaurant. I didn't think anyone who worked there yesterday would be here today, but we thought to give it a chance.

It turned out I was right. We both sigh, and decided to go to the park nearby to kill some time. As we sit on a bench, I notice Thalia pulling out her phone, probably texting Jason to let everyone know what we found out so far. I do the same thing, but text Percy and Annabeth. And now, we wait.


	17. Chapter 17: Family

Chapter 17: Family

Jason POV:

Most people would think waking up for school would be a hard thing to do, and I would agree with you … most days. I didn't get any sleep late night, and I doubt anyone else did either.

No one texted me, and I didn't text anyone. We all needed time to ourselves to let everything sink in. For me, it wasn't until three am, that everything finally sank in. I always thought nothing could happen to our group. We all looked out for each other, and rarely was there anyone somewhere one of us didn't know about. We all kept each other close. We became the family most of us didn't have. Yeah, there were days when one of us fought over something stupid and our family took sides, but we always said sorry a day or so later.

The late time something kind of like this happened, was when Nico ran away. It was after Hazel finally felt like she belonged with the rest of the group, that he left. She was so upset, and kept wondering what she did wrong to make him leave. It wasn't until Percy came and said he leaves from time to time, but always comes back, that she started to calm down. None of us thought we should go after him. Percy told us he would be back in a few weeks at most.

It wasn't until the end of the third week that we figured out something was wrong. That was the turning point to make sure we were all safe, that no one went somewhere without one of us knowing. Even though Nico as in horrible shape, and everyone was worried sick, it made us grow tighter as a family.

It made me realize that family is more important then what my father wanted me to become. That I had to make my own decisions, and my own life chooses to really live, and I would always choose family over myself. That decision really hit home last night when Nico and Hazel were kidnapped, as I picked a few items into a small backpack, before running out the door.

I will not make the same mistake as last time.

Frank POV:

I can't say for certain when it started, but I think I was in shock as soon as I got the call from Jason. I couldn't protect the one thing left in my life that is worth so much. I let Hazel down. I always said I would protect her, that nothing would happen to her. Not only did I not do that, but I am just sitting on my bed in shock.

I don't even know how much time I spent sitting here, or how much time till something happens to Hazel. I can't tell if I'm reliving memories or moving around the world of the living. Everything is a blur of shapes and color, with none of it making any sense. Sounds all mix together. I feel like I'm losing my mind.

A shrill sound cuts through the noise I hear. "Get your ass of the bed and take back what belongs to you! Stop fucking around waiting for someone to save her! Fight and bring her back!" It took me awhile to figure out whose voice it was. I haven't heard my father's voice in so long I almost forgot what it sounds like.

I pick myself up, everything becoming clearer now, and pack a small backpack. As soon as that is done, I walk out the front door, without turning back.

Percy POV:

Finding out that the people you care about got kidnapped is a horrible feeling. It's even worse when one of the people taken was someone you had a semi rocking relationship with.

After Bianca died, Nico and I, we didn't work out well. He blamed me for her death, while I kept wanting him to blame me for it, to never be able to forget what happened. After that, having him almost kill me, didn't help our friendship one bit. We became weary of each other, never being able to fully trust each other after that. Even when he tried to make it up to me by helping me fight a serial killer, some guy named Kronos, we couldn't get past everything that's happened.

Once Hazel came around, and we became good friends, I tried to fix Nico and I's friendship. It didn't work every well, and I could never figure out specifically why. He always pushed me away, even when I tried to apologies for all the history we shared together.

It wasn't until recently that I, well someone told me, might have found a reason as to why Nico doesn't like me. He likes Annabeth and is jealous of me. That is the only logical reason for him to still hate me, but also help me when I need it. He doesn't make any sense, and I don't think he ever will.

Right now, I am pacing Annabeth's room. We decided to go home together, to help each other through everything that happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Annabeth clutching a book like she is going to rip it in half. Finally, she throw the book down stood up and said "Stop pacing! You aren't making the situation better moving all over the place." I froze for a second before turning towards my girlfriend. "Sorry." I say as I exhaled quietly. I knew she was trying to come up with some ideas, and solutions, as to what happened. I also know that with me moving around, it's not helping her think at all, that it made her more anxious then she already was.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She put her arms around my waist, and barred her face into my shoulder. "I know you are upset but you can't do anything if you keep pacing my room." Annabeth said with a muffle. I sighed before putting my face into her hair. She smells like old book, and it seems to calm me down. "Yeah. I'm just … I didn't ever get to befriend Nico again, and now he's gone. I don't want anything to happen to either of them." I said into her blond locks.

I felt her nod her head. "We don't do anything for them right now." She lifts her head, her piecing grey eyes boring into my soul, "How about we try to get some sleep, and figure out something tomorrow?" I nod, before we both climb into bed, hoping sleep would come, and that our friends will be safe.

Will POV:

I don't know what came over me, but as soon as I found out Nico and Hazel were kidnapped, I wanted to run out the door and find them. I couldn't stay still with the knowledge of knowing they might not be okay, that they might be in pain, or worse. I shuddered at that thought, and tried to keep my mind off it.

I looked around my room, trying to find something to distract me. After about twenty minutes of nothingness, I finally picked up a bag, and put in any and all medical supplies I had in the house. I slung the bag over my shoulder once it was filled, and quickly scanned the apartment. Dad shouldn't be home for a few more days, but I still went to find a piece of paper and wrote him a note.

_Dad, _

_Some of my friends are in trouble. Went to go look for them. Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Will_

I looked back over the note a few more times, before walking over to the refrigerator, and taping it onto it. I know dad would see it there, if I don't come back before he does. I picked up my phone, and walked out the door, locking it as I leave.

* * *

**Some of you guys know why this chapter too so long to come out for those to messaged me. And I just want to say, sorry it took so long. I was having a hard time writing it. At first they all sounded whiny, and not like themselves at all. Then I had finals I needed to study for. **

**Now, I am a weekly updater normally. I update Tuesday, so expect the next chapter in a week. **


	18. Chapter 18: Scared Out of My Mind

Chapter 18: Scared Out of My Mind

Nico POV:

Being taken from our house wasn't fun. Being forced out of the car by big, overly buff dudes, didn't make it much better. Surrounded and taken into Demeter's Gardening, turned a crappy day into a shitty day in about two seconds. I can't tell if I am glad we were only being taken to the gardening shop, or upset that she couldn't pick a better place. Whatever I was feeling about it, at least Hazel was okay.

I look over at her, and notice she is worried, and let's face it, who wouldn't be worried when you are kidnapped right out of your home? I don't think she even knows who took us, and that just makes a great first impression. When we get out of this, I doubt Hazel will ever want to see her ever again.

I try to give her a reassuring smile, but I'm pretty sure it looked more like a grimace then anything. She returns one back, before I turn back to look in front of me. Not much to see really. It's just a small shop full of different gardening supplies, and plants. It hasn't changed much since the last time I was forced here.

I don't hear anything but our feet against the concrete floor. That I did find a little odd. Normally I can hear complaining throughout the whole store. I know that it's open, so why is it so quiet? Before I can ask, she opens one of the backdoors and we get thrown in.

Once the door is shut, the light turns on. I look around the room, and find a table with four chairs around it, a sofa with a pillow and blanket on top, and a small TV. I sigh, before getting up and walking over to Hazel. "Looks like we are going to be here for a while. Why don't you go back to sleep on the sofa?" I say as I help her up and walk to over to the black fabric seat. Hazel looks like she is going to argue with me, but stops when she see how serious I look.

Once she is sleeping, I turn back to the door, and see if it's unlocked. Of course it's not, but I had to make sure. I look around the room once more, seeing if I can find anything useful. I soon find a small button, with built in wall speaker. I huff, before walking over to it, push and holding the button before talking. "Are you finally going to tell me why you kidnapped us, or am I just to assume you are planning to kill us?" I let go of the button, and wait for a few minutes. It makes a horrible static noise before she starts talking. "… Fine. I wan-"

Hazel POV:

Nightmares … past pains … fears. They all plague my sleep.

I have many fears. Some go away with time, while others only get worse as I get older. One fear I have, is being sent away, to go back living on the streets. That fear is always with me. Always lurking in the back of my mind. I put up a strong front, so no one worries, but it's the fear I've had around the longest. And that fear … hasn't been this real before today. Just from an act of someone kidnapped us, makes that fear a reality I never thought would actually be possible.

But the worst thing about this fear right now though, is that my brother doesn't seem to care. He seems find with what's happening. Not once looking scared, or upset about the events that have taken place. That he actually wants someone to take me away from him, to never see him again. That's fear.

To find out that the person you care so much about, that only family you really have left … wants you gone. I thought I've known what fear was, but before today, I only know what being scared was. This is 100 times worse.

They haven't harmed us in any way, so I must assume that they want to sell us. Want to keep us from harm, so they can get more money. Neither were they very rude. Probably to give us a false sense of security.

I listen to my brother, and lay on the sofa, hoping sleep will take me, to send me to a new, peaceful world, but my luck isn't that good. A nightmare takes hold of me, forcing me to relive the only other fear that I have had the longest.

It starts out just like any other day when I was still living with my mom. I wake up extremely early, shivering to try to keep warm. When I figure I will not be able to fall asleep again, I get up, and head to the kitchen. To my surprise, my mother is awake.

She doesn't seem to see me. Her eye's white and far away. She's mumbling to herself. I only catch a few words 'cursed … shouldn't be alive … he promised … wealth without her? …' I don't stick around to find out more.

I run out of the house, heading to a school that everyone bullies me, because I am a cursed girl. That I kill everyone that touches gold, which I touched beforehand. I can barely find solace in anything now. Only being around horses can I find peace, but who would let me around these magnificent creators.

I bump into someone, making both us use fall to the ground. I quickly stand up, and put my hand out for them to grab. "I'm sorry!" I practically yell. I wasn't expecting the person to actually grab my hand. I put it out, but most people will not risk touching me. This person is different. They don't hesitate.

I look into their eyes, and find care behind them. "It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going." He says. After that horrible encounter, we become friends, with me thinking we can become more one day. Though that dream is shattered when my mother says we are moving, and never coming back.

I run out of the house I grow up in for the last time, trying to find the one person who would care if I leave. We speak in hushed tones as I say my goodbyes, tears running down my face. Before we part, he takes one of the gold pieces off my body, says that it will be a reminder that I can come back, and will always be in his heart.

Once we get to our new place, my mother gets horribly worse. Her eyes mostly stay white now, and is almost always talking to herself, really noticing me as a really person. She forces me to work, getting as much gold and other precious metals out of the ground as I could.

One day, a week after my mom stops being my mother, forces me into a cave with her. She tells me today is the last day. I don't understand what she means by that. I rarely understand her now.

I turn my back, not knowing if I should run or stay and help. Before I can make up my mind, my mother locks her hand around my wrist, so tight that I can't get out. A landslide shakes the cave, as my mother roots herself to the ground, stopping both of us from leaving.

Everyone says when you are about to die, your life flash before your eyes. I don't know if it's true, but if it is, it never happens for me. All I see, is the darkness that's been around me all my life. Feel the pain others inflict on me. The burning sensation of the horrified look my mother gives me almost every day.

Then everything stops. My mother lets me go, and even pushes me out of the way. Like she had a last minute realization that she can't kill me with her. That I have to live for everything she has done to me.

That day, I watch as my mother's eye dim, as dies before my very eyes, but it's also the day I see her soul come back to her. Her eyes turn back into the warm chocolate color they were when I was born.

I wake up shaking on an unfamiliar sofa, in an unfamiliar room. As my fears not only play out in front of me, but every time I close them too.

* * *

**Alright, so someone reviewed this by the username (Cupcake Gal). They were a guess, so I couldn't reply to them until now. No one else has pointed it out to me, and I'm a little shocked that I had written 17 chapters before someone said anything. In chapter 7, I have Lee and Michael part of Apollo's band. In chapter 8, I have Will talking to Nico about his two dead brothers, Lee and Michael, and that they died when he was younger. To clear this up, yes both of his brothers are dead. The people in Apollo's band are: Austin, Octavian, and Kayla. **

**Next chapter you will finally learn who kidnapped Nico and Hazel. Do you have any guesses? **


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting the Relatives

Chapter 19: Meeting the Relatives

Will POV:

It took forever to finally get to the shop. As I was rounding the corner, I ran into Frank, and from there we found Jason dozing off outside of a restaurant. His coffee almost spilling onto his lap. We both went over to him, and woke him up. The waiter soon came over with a plate of food that Jason ordered, while Frank and I placed our own orders.

"So … does anyone have a plan?" I finally asked once Jason looked more alive, and eating. Both Frank and Jason look at me, with an eyebrow raised, questioning me. "What?" It seemed like I should know someone that they do.

"Did you really come all the way out here … with no plan?" Jason asked me slowly. If I didn't feel dumb before, I sure do now. "No." I say in a small voice. "I've never done anything like this before, so I didn't really have a plan. I was just going to go up to the person in charge and demand an answer."

"Well that's something at least." Frank says before Jason can even open his mouth. I was grateful our food came, I didn't need to talk about this anymore. The food was pretty good. If I ever am over here again, I will defiantly come here to eat. Hopefully I'm here not finding someone, but because of a date or a nice outing.

We pay for our food, and was about to head out, when Jason's phone went off. Jason reached into his pocket, and pulled it out, glaring a little. His glare turned into a small smile before quickly texting back. "Who was that?" Frank asked once the phone was back into Jason's pocket. "That was Thalia and Luke. They said that someone did see Nico and Hazel go into Demeter's Gardening. I just texted her asking where they are, so we can meet up." Right then, his phone went off again. "They say they are at the park that's a few blocks away from the store."

"Alright, that's get over there." Frank nodded before we started walking. It didn't take long to find the couple. They kind of stuck out like a sore thumb this early in the morning. Thalia in her punk style clothes, while Luke has a bright orange shirt on, wasn't hard to miss. "What are you doing here?" Thalia hissed once we got closer. Jason had the dignity to look sheepish. "Uh … well …" He stammered before finally pulling himself together and looking his sister in the eye. "Last time something happened to Nico, we all blew it off as him just running away. It wasn't until Percy said that it has been the longest he has been gone that we started looking for him. He doesn't truest most of us, and it look a long time for him to even open up to me. I want to prove to him, that people are here for him, and not just because Hazel got kidnapped and he just happened to be with her."

As Jason was talking, I could really see Nico thinking that, and was glad that Jason cared for the other enough to do this. I smiled a little at that. "Fine. I understand why you are here Frank, but what about you Will?" Luke asked, and everyone turned to me. I just froze. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Why was I here? I don't have a good friendship like Jason does with Nico, and I'm not dating either of them like Frank is with Hazel, so why did it bother me so much when they got kidnapped? Why was it when I think of them getting kidnapped, I think of Nico way more than Hazel?

I look at the ground. I couldn't take how they were looking at me. "I – I don't know." I finally get out. Out of the corner of my eye, I say Jason give me a weird look. Almost like pity, but also looked like he know why I came, even when I didn't. I was about to ask him, when he turned towards Luke. "So what do you know so far?"

"Well, the guy at the coffee shop said he say them with a few big body guards go into the gardening place pretty much as soon as it opened." They talked about strategies, but one I wasn't listening, and two made little to no sense to me.

Soon the shop opened, and all five of us walked over to it. Inside was like a gardener's paradise. They had anything that you could want from: flowers, bushes, and even some tress to thing to take care of the plants. I'm not a gardener, but if I wasn't here about my friends, I would look around to see everything they had.

I quickly walked up to the cash register, and looked at the girl behind it. She has golden brown hair pulling back, her eyes are a rich green color, while her cloths are plain but seems comfortable. "I want to speak to the manager."

"I am the one who owns this place. What seems to be the prob-" She gets cut off by someone else. "Demeter, I finished sweeping the floor, is there anything else you need help with?" I turned to where the voice came from, only to see Hazel walking over.

As soon as she was in sight, Frank ran to her and gave her the biggest bear hug he could muster. She seemed startled, and a little scared before she recognizes who's hugging her, and hugging back. "Are you okay? I was so worry about you. I'm here to take you home. What happened?" Frank whispered into her fuzzy golden brown hair.

"I'm alright. I'm fine. Nothing happened." She assured him. I turned to the owner and glared. "You –"

This time she cut me off. "I did nothing to them. It was my daughter who brought them here. I was under the impression that she told them why she was bringing them here, but from the looks of it, she did not." Before I could say anything, Demeter left the cash register, and went the way Hazel had come. I looked over to the others, hoping they knew what to do, but by the looks of it, they were as confused as I was.

"Um … Hazel. Can you please tell us what is going on?" Jason finally said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course." Frank let go of his hug, but still helped his hand in hers. "We can talk in the back." We all followed her, and went further into the store. As we got closer, I started to hear what seemed like yelling. "- didn't say that you kidnapped them!"

"I didn't though!"

"From how their friends came barging in, I would say otherwise!"

"Mother please."

"I expected this type of thing to happen with their no good father, not you."

"Can you two stop? And don't you have a store to run?"

"And you! You need to eat more grains! You are practically skin and bones!" That's when we got into the room the voices where coming from. It had a table, TV, and a sofa. Demeter was facing another older woman, probably her daughter by the looks of it, and sitting at the table was a dark hair, angry looking guy, with his face in his hands. Nico! All three of them looked up as we come in. "Someone want to please explain what's going on?" Thalia asked. Hazel walked over to a chair next to Nico, with Frank next to her. I sat on the other side of Nico, while Thalia, Luke, and Jason sat next to my. The two ladies sat on the other end of the table.

"First let me introduce myself. My name is Demeter, and I am the owner of this shop. This is my daughter Persephone, and she helps me out during the spring."

"Why did you kidnapped Nico and Hazel?" Jason asked.

"I did not kidnap them." Persephone huffed. "I wanted to get to know them, and become a family for them."

"Um … what?" I was very confused.

"Persephone is our step-mother. We have never had a great relationship, because our father cheated on her. We are her reminders of him not being faithful." Nico said glaring at her a bit. "She thought that it was about time to put all that behind us, and try to make peace with each other. She's only here during the spring, and the rest of the time with my father, so she thought it was a perfect time to 'get to know us' you could say."

"Kidnapped is not the way to do that." Luke added.

"It wasn't kidnapping. It was a sudden family get together."

"Without their phones. No way to let any of their friends know. Sounds like kidnapping to me." Thalia shrugged, acting like Persephone. Before anything more could be said on the matter, Nico spoke up. "Whatever you want to call it, go ahead. I'm heading back home." He stood and quickly walked out the door, leaving before anyone could say a word. "I wish he would understand I want to change, and fix this broken relationship." Persephone muttered under her breath. I looked between her, and the door Nico just went out of, before getting up and following.

"Nico! Wait up!" I yelled trying to catch up. He stopped and turned towards me. "Thanks." I said once I was standing next to him, before we started walking again. We walked in silence for a long time. I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. Finally I got the courage to ask. "Are – are you okay?"

"Yeah." It was a short reply, but he said it with a lot of anger. "Do …" I trailed off. I couldn't decide if this was one of those things, you let alone and wait until the person told you, or if I should ask if he wants to talk about it. "Do you want to tell me about it?" If he doesn't then I will drop it, but if he needs to get it off his chest, then I will listen.

"She's never liked me. She barely put up with me actually. She stuck me in a room full of flowers for a few hours once. Couldn't get out until she cooled down and unlocked the door. We rarely could be in the same room together, without something happening." Nico bit his lip before sighing and closing his eyes. "I don't know what changed. I haven't seen her since before I got Hazel, and now all of a sudden she wasn't to put everything behind us." He forced a laugh. "I don't know if I should believe her, or just keep it the way it is. Father is rarely home as it is, so I never have to see her."

"So yesterday was the first time Hazel's meet her?" He looked over to me, and had a small smile on his lips. "Yeah. I was the one to wake up first yesterday, was going to make her breakfast before school. She was still asleep when I came down and saw Persephone sitting at the table. I knew something was going to happen, but before I could even tell Hazel, someone knocked me out. I bet she thought I would try to run away with Hazel before she got a chance to talk to us.

She put us in two separate cars. I just couldn't think of anything to get her out of the situation. I knew she was freaking out, if she was awake, and I kept hope she just sleep through it.

By the time we got to the store, Hazel was awake, and scared. I couldn't do much to calm her down. We were put into the same room you all say. I had her go back to sleep, and tried to talk to our step-mother and figure out why we were here. After that, once Hazel meet her in person for the first time and explained everything to her, she seemed content with it. Hazel seemed to love the shop, and wanted to help out. Once everything was said and done, it was extremely late at night, and said that we would sleep there before heading home.

I kind of hoped none of you would notice us gone for a day, but I guess I was wrong." Nico sighed again and looked down at the sidewalk. "People care about you Nico. We are all here to help you, when you want it. Look at Jason. He came all the way here last night, just to show you that he cares about you, and not just because Hazel was in danger."

"I – I know." It was quiet again, before we started walking once more. We almost got home before I asked another question. "Are you going to take her up on her offer?" We were almost to Nico's front door before he answered. "I don't know." And then he walked in. Leaving me to watch the door close, both physically and metaphorically.

* * *

**So I fix chapter 7 (Concert). Now, Austin and Octavian instead of Lee and Michael are in it, because they will show up again so I thought it would be better if I changed it. So go reread that chapter if you want, or at least the end of it. **


	20. Chapter 20: I Have Feelings For You

Chapter 20: I Have Feelings For You

Will POV:

Everything returned to normal. Well … almost everything. Hazel goes over to the garden shop ever weekend to help out, and Frank seems more protective of her now too. Nico … well Nico's the one that hasn't really returned to normal. I mean, he seems more closed off again. Like he did before I caught him cutting. And it's not just towards me. He's closing himself off to Jason and Hazel also. Neither are entirely sure why.

I'm debating if I should try texting him again, when someone knocks at my closed bedroom door. "Come in!" The door opens up to show Austin standing there. "Hey. We just got back from tour a few minutes ago. Dad's planning to order something. Was there anything you wanted to eat specifically?" He asks as he leans on the doorframe. I grunt in response. Austin raises an eyebrow at me, and walks over to my bed, and sits next to me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." I say without looking at him.

"That's a load of bull. If you don't want to talk to me that's find, I guess, but don't just sit here and wallow in your own pity party." Austin glares down at me. I let out a soft sigh, before sitting up, and move till my back hits the bedframe. I look down at my hands before finally giving in. "I just … I'm trying to help someone, like dad did for me, but … well I thought we were getting somewhere, and then something happened. He started pulling away, back to how everything was before I tried to help."

"I would give you some advice is I know what you were talking about. You need to give more detail before I can help." I swallow the lump in my throat, before taking a huge breath. "Nico, he … um … when I first came here, he was closed off and seemed to hate everyone. I became friends with his sister, and all her friends. I found out that he's smart, like really smart. He helped me with some homework. After that, we started to get a little closer. I learned about his past, at least … part of it. It was sad. I just wanted to wrap him in a pile of blankets and hug him to keep him safe. Then one day I saw Nico … cutting himself. I gave him the same choice dad gave me. He agreed for me to help him. His step-mother took him and his sister to get to know each other. After that little fiasco, Nico became closed off. I try talking to him, even his sister and best friend. None of us are about to get through. It's like he closed off from the rest of the world now. I don't know what to do."

Austin just sat and listened to my whole story. Not once trying to interrupt. Once I was done talking, we sat in silence. I bite my lip worriedly. "Why does it bother you so much?" Austin finally asked. I looked over at him, questioning why that matters, but answer anyway. "Because I care?" It sounded more like a question.

"But why? If you made the same deal with dad then you can tell someone, and gave him get help that way. Why haven't you? Why does it bother you so much that he's not talking to you?" I open my mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. Austin keeps talking, like nothing happened. "You know what he's been through. At least, a general idea of how he feels. But if he doesn't want your help, then why not tell someone. Someone that could actually help him. What makes him so special that **you** want to be the one to help, not some random personal?"

"I …"

"You probably see who is he really is under the mask he's made for himself, even if he doesn't know it yet. Heck, it doesn't even sound like you know it yet. Now how about you tell me about Nico." My mouth is just hanging open. I don't know what to say. Everything Austin said is true. I look down at my lap, and cover my mouth. This is too much to take in right now. "Who cares about the guy? Just fuck him, and be done with it." Octavian grunts from the door. I jump. Not realizing he was standing there listening.

"What are you doing up here?" Austin asks.

"You were taking too long, so I came up to see myself what the holdup was. I already told dad to order whatever, so it doesn't matter anyway." Octavian glares at the two of us. Then mumbling. "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

"Well, it seems like you have a lot to think about, so we will leave you alone. Someone will come get you when the food arrives." Austin gets up from the bed, and walks out of the room, following Octavian down the stairs.

It took having Nico become closed off, and talking to my brother to figure out that I had feelings for the small, dark boy. The boy the glares at everyone, but deep down cares for all the people who stick with him even when he scares them. The crappy past, but how he is still strong, even if he have to hurt himself to feel anything besides emptiness. The distance he puts himself and his friends between to keep neither party from worrying too much about the other, but at the same time having a look that says he wishes he was closer, to tell them all his faults, secrets, and pain. How his eyes light up when he out smarts you. How his lips twitch to keep himself from smiling. When he bites his lip to keep a laugh from falling out. How he hides his face when you wants to be left alone or upset. How he spins the skull ring on his finger when he's worried about something; be it simple or otherwise. How even though he's getting better about the past, he still gets distance looks like he is living in the past and present. How he seems to blend in with the shadows, and watch over everyone, like a guardian angel.

Everything makes sense now. I get off my bed to go grab my phone from the floor where it's charging. I pull up a new text message, and type in Nico's name. As I am about to write out a message, one comes in. '_I need to talk to you._'


	21. Chapter 21: Why Don't We Date?

_I now have a beta. Please give thanks to Notawriterwriter. Now please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 21: Why Don't We Date?

Will POV:

I sat down facing the coffee shops front door, with a cup of tea in hand, waiting for Nico to arrive. I have no idea what he needs to tell me, but it seemed kind of serious. _Well at least he's going to talk to me_, I tell myself, _even if it's not important_. I chowed my lower lip, wondering when Nico would show up.

"Will?" Someone said off to my left. I turned to see a buff, dark skinned guy facing me, with short black hair. "Jake?"

"Hey. How are you?" He asks as he sits across from me. He hasn't changed much since I last saw him at my old school. I can't tell if that's a good thing or not thought. "I'm good. What about your?"

"Not bad. What are you doing here? You just up and left all of a sudden. No one knew where you went off too."

"I moved here to live with my dad. What about you?"

"I'm visiting a step-brother for the weekend." I nod. I knew Jake had some step siblings, and would visit them once in a while.

"How's everyone back home?"

"Eh. You know, same old, same old. Stoll's keep pranking everyone. Drew's still a bitch. Silena and Beckendorf finally got together. We miss seeing you around though."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I bite my lip and looked down at my tea. "I miss you guys too."

"Hey, I got to go. Here's my number. Maybe we can meet up again before I head back, if not at least try to keep in touch, yeah?" Jake hands me a napkin with a seven digit number on it. "Yeah." I reply. He gets up from his seat, and before he walks away, leans over the table and kisses me. It was a peck, but it shocks me none the less.

He leans away, with a smirk on his face and winks. "See ya." I watch him walk out the door, Jake not once looking back. "Who was that?" A new voice demands, and they slid into the once occupied seat. I look over to see Nico glaring at me, with a steaming, hot cup of coffee in his hands. "Oh, Jake? A friend from my old school."

"Did you kiss all your friends before coming here?"

"Um … no. We've dated."

"Mhm." I couldn't tell from he's tone of voice, but it seemed like a mixture of disappointment and pleasure. I didn't really want to go down this road, so I asked what he wanted to talk about. Nico turned his face to look out the window. He was quiet for a while, before finally opening his mouth, tongue darting out to lick his lips, before biting them. I was about to ask what was wrong, before he turned towards me. Not meeting my gaze he quietly muttered, "I just wanted to say thank you about finding Hazel and I, even though we didn't need it. I didn't get to tell you before."

"You couldn't do it over text?" He glares at me. "Next time I will. I thought it would sound nicer and more sincere in person but I guess it doesn't matter." Nico got up from his chair. "Nico wait. I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to grab his wrist. He moved away from me and out the door before I had time to fully get out of my own chair. I sighed and plopped back down.

I finish off my tea, before heading out of the store. It was a nice day out, so I decided to take a walk. As I walked, I replied the conversations between both Jake and Nico. I pull out the number Jake gave me, and type it into my phone.

'**_Hey Jake. It's Will._**'

'Hey.'

'**_Are you busy?_**'

'Not at the moment. Why?'

'**_Do you think we can meet up?_**'

'Sure. Where did you have in mind?'

'**_My place at 3?_**'

'Sure.'

'**_Great. Here's my address. __**'

'See you then.'

I start heading home, but stop to pick up a few items from the local grocery store that we need at home. Dad's not every good at buying food we need, so I mostly do the shopping.

I walk to the front door and pull out my key to unlock it, only to find the door is already unlocked. _Dad must be home early_. I thought, as I walk in. _Yep. There's his guitar._ "Dad?" I call out, just to see him poke his head out of the kitchen. "Hey kiddo. Where have you been off too?"

"Meeting up with a few people. Jake's coming over in a few hours."

"Alright. I have to meet up with Zeus later anyway."

I look over to my dad. Shock written all over my face. "Oh? What about?" Zeus is a self-made millionaire, by buying out huge cooperation's to become a powerful businessman. Why he wants to talk to my dad is a huge mystery to me. I didn't even think the man knew my dad in the slightest. Dad just waves my question off. "Nothing major," is all I get as a response. I shrug, and head to the kitchen to start putting the food away.

Dad leaves an hour or so before Jake was going to arrive. I have the house to myself again. As I turn to the TV to turn it on, I remember to ask if dad was going to come home tonight, or if he was going to get a hotel room. It's not a common thing for him to do, but if his meetings runs really late at night, he normally just gets a room, so he doesn't wake me up when he gets back. Also, he doesn't need to drive far and accidently fall asleep at the wheel. I quickly send him a text, and go back to what I was about to do.

Jake arrives promptly on time. I open the door for him, and let him in. "Hey. Did you find the place easily?"

"Yeah. It's not too far from my half-brothers place."

"That's good." We walk into the living room, and plop down onto the couch. "So what did you want to do?"

"What to play some video games?" I ask as I get up to pull all the games I own out. He nods and picks out a zombie shooting game out. We get so involved that I forgot we haven't played like this in forever. I tell this to Jake who supplies, "Yeah. It has been a long time."

"You said nothing much has changed right?" I see him nod in the corner of my eye. "What pranks have the Strolls gotten into?"

From there Jake tells me all types of stories. From different pranks the Strolls have played to how Silena and Beckendorf finally got together. It makes me feel homesick for the first time since moving. I really miss all my friends I left, but am so grateful for my father to get my out of that house. "So you never really told me why you wanted to break up." Jake says after a while. This was a topic I did not want to talk about. Jake deserved to know though. "I was moving, and long-distance relationships hardly work out for kids our age. I didn't want to drag out something that would happen in the end."

"But you never stopped liking me?"

"God no. I was so devastated when I broke up with you, but I know it was for the best."

"Mhm." He mums. He pauses the game, and we look over at each other. I open my mouth to say something just as Jake leans over. The next thing I know, Jake is kissing me for the second time that day. I'm not shocked too much this time around, and kiss back. It felt so natural, kissing Jake. It was like time never moved. We were back to how it was before I moved.

Parting and panting a little, Jake looks into my eyes. There's love in them. "Hey." He says quietly. "My brother is having a party with his friends tomorrow. Come with me."

"Are … are you sure?"

"Yeah. He won't care."

"Alright." I say as Jake steals the deal with another kiss.

The next day, I go to the address Jake gave me. It's on the small side, but has a huge garage that's open. The inside holds a few cars and a bunch of various electronic parts along with several other odds and ends. I shrug as I made my way to the front door. I ring the doorbell and Jake answers, and leads me inside. "Hey," He says, "Just in time." We head into the back yard where I find familiar faces.

I turn to Jake. "What's your brother's name?" I ask him.

"Mhm? Oh, his name's Leo." He's about to point out Leo to me. "Your brother is Leo."

"Yeah? Why?"

"I'm friends with everyone here." I see a blush start to form on his face. "Oh." Before either of us can say anything, Piper finally notices us. "Hey you two!" She waves us over. We walk over and I look over to Leo with a curiosity. "So was there a reason I wasn't invited by you Leo?" He looks at me like I'm crazy, then wipes out his phone and gives me a sheepish look. "I typed the message out, but I forgot to actually send it." He says as he shows me his phone. I chuckle at him and shack my head.

"So if Leo didn't invite you then Jake must have, right?" Jason asks. I nod. "How do you know him?"

"Oh" I said, "We wen –"

"We went to the same school before he moved here. I ran into him at a coffee shop yesterday." Jake cuts in.

"I didn't know you guys were friends." Leo said.

"Actually he's my boyfriend." Jake says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So you are dating." A quest voice says behind me. I turn around to see Hazel and Nico just walking out of the house. Hazel looks a little flustered, probably from being late, while Nico isn't even looking at me, hand's stuffed deep into his pocket. "Nico –" I start before he turns around and walks back into the house. I step forward to follow, but Jason stops me. "Leave him alone."

"But."

"If you run after him, you will only make it worse. Give him his space." I look back over to the house and see Hazel gazing into the space Nico had ran off to. She looked like she wanted to go after Nico as well but kept herself at the party. I take Jason's advice, and stay at the party. During the entire time thought, I can't stop thinking about the devastated look Nico had.


	22. Chapter 22: I Shouldn't Have Expected

Chapter 22: I Shouldn't Have Expected Anything Would Be Different

Nico POV:

_I should have known. I shouldn't get my hopes up again. At least this time, he is actually gay, but I guess it doesn't really matter anyway _I thought bitterly to myself.

I step through the front door to my house, having left the party long ago. I grab a few items, and quickly leaving a note for Hazel on her door, before walking out without so much as a second glance.

Hazel POV:

I couldn't stay at the party anymore so I had left a half hour earlier then I had planned. I needed to make sure Nico was okay. I went to the house, seeing as Nico normally went there if he needed time by himself. The house was so big he could always find a place to hide to himself. I check his room first, nothing. The library, gym, entertainment center, and kitchen were all empty as well. I finally stand at a closed door, only Nico was allowed inside of it. Bianca's room. I slowly opened the door and peer into the dark room. It remained untouched, with a thin layer of dust covering the threshold, but no sign of Nico.

Pondering to myself, I headed to my room. It wasn't too late in the day, but I wanted to see if I could find Nico around town, in any of the places still open that he might have gone running odd to like a headless chicken. That's when I see the note tapped on the door. I rip it off harshly and stare at it, to believing my eyes.

Hazel,

I'm leaving for a little bit. Need time to myself to think. Will call you in a few days.

Nico

My hands stare to shack. _He wouldn't left, he hasn't left in two years. He said he would never disappear like that again, not after last time. He promised me. This must be a sick joke_. _He wouldn't just leave. He wouldn't throw everything that's happened away. Would he?_

I shakily pull out my phone and dial him number. It went straight to voice mail. I stare at my phone. He really did just get up and leave. I drop the note, and run back to his room. I throw up the closet door and notice cloths are missing. The spare blanket, and his traveling backpack are gone as well.

I look at my phone, still clutched in my hand, as tears clouding my vision. I call the only person that I know could help.

Jason POV:

I pulled out my key, unlocking the door before stepping in. None of the lights where on. No surprise there. Soft sobs could be heard from down the hall. As I got closer, the crying sounds became louder, coming from the only open door. Nico's room, where I find Hazel collapsed on the floor. I silently walk over, kneeing next to her before bringing her into a tight hug. I don't know what happened, all I got is a quick text saying she needed me to come over right away. She didn't answer her phone when I called after that, so I had come over as quickly as I could.

I gently stocked her back and rocked us back and forth, in my attempt to calm her down. After a few minutes, her tears started to dry up, as she became to relax. We sat in silence a few minutes longer before I finally brought up what happened.

"He left," was all she said in a small and broken voice. My grip on her loosened for a second before becoming stronger than before. "He left me a note." I heard Hazel say softly in that small voice. I perked up a little. "Where is it?" I ask just as softly. Hazel points out the room, and down another hall.

I let her go briefly to go get the note and came back. I read it over, going back to hugged Hazel again. She finally pushed me away, and looked me in the eye. "Why would he leave?" I didn't answer. I had an idea as to why he left, but I had also promised Nico I wouldn't tell anyone. It wasn't my secret to share.

She must have noticed I was keeping something from her, as her face became hard. She asked again, only this time her voice didn't shake. Instead, it had a hard, dark tone to it. I opened my mouth to tell her I had no idea but she cut me off. "Don't lie to me, Jason."

I licked my lips and looked away before replying, "Hazel, I have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Then tell me. Anything is better than nothing!"

"I can't."

"Why not!?" Silence followed. Hazel jumped onto her feet, anger and impatience starting to get the better of her. "Jason, tell me!"

"I promised Nico I wouldn't tell anyone!" I shouted back. I saw her fall onto her knees, in a gesture of defeat. "It's he's secret to tell." She looked to be on the verge of crying again so I add quickly. "It's nothing bad. If it was something that would hurt or harm him in anyway, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you, you know that right? But this isn't it, and I will keep that knowledge to myself until he is ready to tell others."

She hesitantly nods and bites her lip. She looked up at me again, searching my face for more information before she looks away, knowing I won't tell her any more. "He said he would call in a few days." I wave the note around. "That's better than him leaving, never to return again or anything, right?" She nods again. "If he doesn't call by the end of the week, we will call the police and search for him ourselves, but until then, you need to wait." I know it's hard for Hazel to do that, to give in and let Nico go. After all, she really cares for him.

This time is going to be different then the last time though. Even if Nico didn't give them a way to contact him, he didn't just leave without telling anyone. He made a promise to her, and he always sticks to them. No matter what.


	23. Chapter 23: Emotions

Chapter 23: Emotions

Will POV:

Jake wanted to walk me home after the party, and I agreed. I needed to talk to him anyway. "Why did you tell everyone we are dating?" I asked angrily. He just looked at me innocently, like he did nothing wrong.

Sensing my displeasure, Jake quickly put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down." I looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to say more when he added, "When we had that make out session at your house, you seemed to be thinking of someone else, am I right?" I looked away. He got his answer. "That's what I thought. You aren't one of those people who cheat on someone when you are dating another. That must mean you never told this guy you liked him. Or at least, not yet. You told me that you were friends with my brother and all his friends. That must mean you liked one of the guys that both of you are friends with. I thought jealousy would help you guys get together." Jake shrugs at the end, like it was common sense. I sighed, Jake made sense. He was always one to help out his friends, even if it didn't bring him the happiness he wanted. "I don't think he liked me like that." Was all I said. I didn't really want to talk about this anymore. "Well at least tell him. If he doesn't return your feelings then, at least you can move on." Jake didn't say anymore after that. I was grateful to that.

Hazel POV:

Both Jason and I agreed to not tell anyone that Nico ran away. We didn't want to worry anyone else, so we decided to tell everyone that Nico had the flu. The flu was a reasonable excuse for Nico to suddenly become bed ridden for a week or so. We would only tell everyone the truth if he didn't call when he said he would.

It was hard to go about your day when you didn't know if your brother is safe or not. I know Nico is capably to protect himself if needed, but it didn't stop me from worrying over him. I wouldn't know if he was majorly hurt until it could be too late. I won't know if he di- _NO! Don't go down that train of thought. Nothing's going to happen. Nico is going to come home, and won't have a scratch on him._

By lunch time, everyone had noticed I wasn't in the mood to talk or even pay attention to the conversations around me so they left me alone for the most part. Frank, being the caring boyfriend he is, kept glancing over to see if I really was okay. I would always smile, a forced smile but a smile none the less, and mouth "I'm fine."

Jason said that it might be better to go out with Frank, to hopefully get my mind off everything, even if it was only for half an hour. He told me that worrying over him was just make me sick, and then Nico will only blame himself for making me sick because he left. After a while, I agreed with Jason and asked Frank to go on a date with me.

We didn't do much, deciding to just go to a small hole in the wall restaurant. Nothing fancy or anything like that. Jason was right though, I felt a little better after going on a date. The world wasn't as horrible, and I found that you could always find the good things, even in all the bad.

Jason POV:

Unlike Hazel, I wouldn't just say "Piper, let's go on a date." I had to be the perfect son. I wasn't allowed to be anything less than that, I wasn't allowed to disappoint my father and step-mother more then I already do on a regular basis. It wasn't like they were around to see it, but I didn't want to chance it.

I didn't have much homework, so I finished it fairly quickly. Neither "mother" dearest nor father was home so I grabbed my phone and sent a text. 'Want to come over to play video games?'

A text back came a few minutes later. 'Hell yeah. I'll be over in a bit.' I grinned to myself, and got up to head to the kitchen. After taking a frozen pizza out and popping it into the oven, I started setting up the game. The doorbell rang soon after. Getting up, I went and answered the door.

"Hey!" Percy said excitedly. I moved out of the way to let him in. "So what are we playing?"

"Halo." Percy shrugs and walks in. We play for a while, until the pizza was done. Together, we ate the whole thing. As we start up again, Percy turns towards me and asked, "Why don't we invite Nico over?"

I stick my tongue out in concentration. "Um … Can't. He has the flu." Percy pauses the game and I look over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Then let's go over to see if he's alright." Percy says as he puts the controller down.

"Hazel has it under control." I said, start to panic.

"I bet she does, but you know how Nico can be. She might need some extra help." He starts to get up and heads over to my backpack. "You have a key to his house anyway." Percy pulls out a pair of keys, one sliver, and one black. I try to grab Percy's arm before he leaves the room but he's faster than me. I quickly get up and follow him out, calling him to stop, and leave Nico alone.

Percy runs to the other's house down the street, unlocking the door before stepping in. I run in after him. The house is quiet, I guess Hazel took my advice and went on that date. Percy make's it up to Nico's room before I have time to process what is even happening.

I see Percy standing in the middle of the younger boy's room with a note in his hand. _Oh crap. _"Jason."

I walk over to him. "Yeah?"

"You knew Nico ran away, didn't you?" I look down, not meeting his eye. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you or Hazel tell anyone?"

"Because Nico needs time to himself, and he said he would call. If he didn't by the end of the week, we were going to tell you." Percy turned and ran out the house. I followed behind, not wanting him to do something stupid. "Wait!" I called. He didn't slow down. I had to tackle him to the ground, before he stopped.

"Get off me Grace!" Percy struggled under me.

"No!"

"We needed to find him, Grace! He could be anywhere now!"

"Leave him alone! He said he would call! He didn't just run away again! If he did, then we would look for him. He told us that he would keep in touch at least."

"But I need to find him!"

"Why?"

He finally stopped struggling. In a small voice he answered me. "I promised Bianca I would protect him." I turned him around, and punched him in the face. "You don't need to protect him! He needs a friend, not a body guard!" I got up and walked away, not looking back.

* * *

**Davekat shipper: it is fine. I understand sibling messing with your account. **

**Apple Jake: I hope this chapter answered your question. **


	24. Chapter 24: Silent Tears

Chapter 24: Silent Tears

Reyna POV:

Today has been a horrible morning so far, and just got worse as the day went on. Nightmares kept me up most of the night. I haven't talked to Hylla lately, so I don't know if she's okay or not. Pretty sure a ghost has been moving my car keys around, so I was late for school. Yeah, that list kept going on from there.

I needed to talk to someone, so I took my phone out and text the only person who knows everything that's going on, my little brother. Nico didn't reply to any of them. Knowing something was up, I walked up to Jason who was sitting next to Piper, Frank, Leo, Cecil, and Lou outside while eating lunch. "Jason I needed to talk to you." He looks up, and must have seen that I wanted to talk in private because the next moment, he stood up and shoot Piper an apology.

We walked away where no one could hear us. "What's up?" Jason asked.

I turn around and glared at him. "Don't play games with me, Grace. Nico isn't answering his phone. So would you care to tell me where my little brother is?" He scratches the back of his neck. "About that. Nico needed space after something that happened at Leo's party so he left." My glared intensified, making him quickly add. "He wrote a note to Hazel saying he would call her sometime this week. If he doesn't call, then we were going to tell you guys and look for him." We were both quiet for a long time, my glare never really leaving.

"I see." I gaze out into the field; Both Jason and I have knows each other for a long time. He knows I won't go after my little brother, I understand he needed to get away to think. I just wished he told me, instead of finding out from someone else. There was nothing to do about that until he gets back. I turned around and started walking away.

Will POV:

I wanted to talk to Nico about what happened this weekend. Maybe get the courage to tell him how I really feel about him, but he being sick kind of ruins that plan. I have been texting Jake ever sense he went back home.

I never really noticed how much I missed my old friends, until I started talking to them again. It's nice to be able to know how everyone's doing, and how all the craziness going on over there.

I look up from my phone after sending a text to Jake, hoping Nico will get better soon.

Hazel POV:

I thought having a movie marathon would keep my mind off waiting for Nico's call. I was in the middle of my fourth movie, when my phone went off with a ringtone I have memorized. Quickly grabbing it off the coffee table, muting the movie in the process, I answering the call.

Before Nico can say anything I practically yell, "Where have you been!? I've been so worried about you!"

"Hi Hazel." His rough voice is so soothing after not being able to hear it for a few days. "You better not be hurt." I say sternly. No matter how soothing his voice is, I will not excuse him bleeding and/or broken self.

"No. Everything is fine. Just calling like I said I would."

"Thank you." I whisper. I'm so grateful he keeps his promises. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just needed time."

"Yeah, I understand."

We talked a little more, catching up on what we have been doing and everything. "Haze."

"Yes?" I asked a little worriedly. He rarely called me that. I didn't know what to expect when he used it. "I have to go." My eyes start to water. In a voice as steady as I can make I ask. "When will you be home?" It was silent on the other end, too long for my liking. I hear a soft sigh, before Nico's voice comes through the phone. "I don't know. Probably sometime next week. I'll call you again in a few days." I chew my lip to keep myself from crying.

"I love you Hazel."

"Love you too." I said softly. We both say our goodbyes and I hear the dial tone after my brother hangs up. Slowly I bring the phone down to my lap, silent tears falling down.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. This is more a filler chapter (with a little bit of information) for the next one.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Call

Chapter 25: The Call

Hazel POV:

A week has almost passed since Nico called. I was starting to get worried again. I was picking up my phone to call Jason, when it rang. It was a number not saved in my phone. Cautiously I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Hazel Levesque?"

"This is her."

"This is Demigod Hospital." I dropped the phone.

Jason POV:

Sitting around the hospital, waiting for Nico to wake up was a horrible experience. One I never want to go through again. After Hazel got the call, both she and I came over as soon as possible. Once we got there, the doctor told us what happened.

Apparently Nico walked, more liked crawled, in and promptly lost consciousness as soon as he got to the front desk. The doctor told us he has a concussion, blood loss from a knife wound on his side, a broken left arm, and had been dehydrated. They weren't sure when he would awake. We just had to wait and see.

Both Hazel and I started texting everyone, telling them what happened. Everyone came at different times, but very few could stay longer than an hour. Frank, Hazel, Will and I were the only ones that stayed until visiting was over.

The next day, Hazel and I ditched school in favor of siting with Nico, hoping he would wake up soon. Will came around lunch time, and brought with him food for us. Frank came over once school was over, but couldn't stay long. He said he needed to help his grandma with something and couldn't get out of it. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was talking about. Once he left, silence fell over the three of us, all in our own heads. In the background I could faintly hear heart monitors beeping, doctors talking quietly to other people, and the rolling of wheels.

At around four, Will told us to go home and sleep. We both shock our heads. "Neither of you have slept since the call. You need to sleep, even if it's only an hour or two. I'll call you guys right away if something changes when you are gone."

We couldn't really argue with that, had noticed Hazel dozing off for a while now. We got up, and headed home, well to Hazel's house. Neither of us wanted to be alone right now. Almost as soon as we put our heads down, we fell asleep.

Will POV:

Once I got Jason and Hazel to head home to get sleep, the hospital seemed both louder and silent, empty but full of people. It was an odd feeling to have. My leg jittered as this new found feeling ran through my body. It didn't take long for my nerves to become too much to handle. I got up from the chair and looked into Nico's room.

He was connected to an IV while another machine was monitoring his pulse and brain waves. The slow rise and fall of his chest had a calming effect on me while his heart monitor beeping quietly gave me a tone to focus on, instead of the dark thoughts bouncing around my head.

A nurse soon came over to the door, waiting for me to move over before walking inside. She checked on Nico for a few minutes before deeming him okay. She nods her head and turns to walk way.

"Wait." I said quietly.

She turns back around and looks at me, waiting patiently for me to continue. "How is he?" She smiles softly at me before motioning to the chair I recently abandoned. I take a sit with her next to me as she begins speaking. "He is doing better. He should wake up in a few hours or so." I nod, watching her leave.

I don't know how much time has passed until another nurse walks in. This time thought, when she walked out she turned to me. "Are you hear for Nico di Angelo?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. She didn't sound like something bad happened, but I don't want to change it. "He's starting to wake up if you wish to go in. He might be a little out of it from the medication we put him on." I couldn't believe the words she said. Once she walked away, I quickly got up and practically ran into the room.

Upon entering, I did see Nico's hands twitch and his eyes flutter a tad. I pulled a chair next to his bed and pulled out my phone. I send a quick text to both Hazel and Jason, before stuffing it back into my pocket and waited. I didn't have to wait long. Nico soon had is eyes open and was looking around the room before his eye's landed on me. "Where am I?" He asked in a raspy voice, not being in use for a few days.

"At Demigod Hospital." I reply. He seemed to be relieved at the answer. "Where's Hazel?"

"I made both her and Jason go home to get some sleep a little bit ago. They should be on their way here once they wake up." Nico nods at that. "Came I ask what happened?" Nico looked a little reluctant to tell me. I was about to say he didn't need to say anything when he started to talk.

"I was starting to walk back home when I ran into a mugger wanting money. I told him I didn't have anything. He didn't seem to like that answer and took out a knife, probably expecting for me to be scared. When he asked again, I told him the same thing. He got angry and ran at me. I tried dodging the knife, but I wasn't fast enough. It jabbed me in the side. I quickly disarmed him, turning the knife onto him. We fought for a little bit, the knife got stuck in his shoulder. He tried to swing at me again but I ducked. He hit the brick wall behind me instead and was screaming in pain. I brought my hand back and punched his face. God his face was hard. Broke my hand on impact. I think I broke his nose though. Didn't really help extinguish his anger thought, he grabbed my head and banged it against the wall. I think I blacked out for a bit because next thing I know, the knife is on the ground. I picked it up and … well he's not getting back up, ever."

We were silent after that as I soak up the information. My phone buzzed but I ignored it. "I forgot, Congratulations." Nico said without looking at me, staring instead at the white paneled ceiling.

"Hu?" I was confused on what Nico was talking about. What did I do that deserved a congratulations?

"You and your boyfriend. Congrats." Oh. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about here, but since Nico brought it up, I couldn't really turn down this opportunity. "No. Me and Jake aren't dating."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I like someone else. He thought it would be a good idea to try to make them jealous."

"I see. Did it work?"

I bit my lip, and looked away for a second before looking him in the eye again. "Yeah. It did."

"Have you told this person how you feel yet?" My hands felt sweaty, and heat rose to my checks. "Not yet." Nico nodded, and looked away. "Well you should tell them soon," was the last thing Nico said before his eyes shut and he feel asleep.

Nico POV:

Sitting in bed all day was no fun. The doctors and nurses kept checking up on me while Hazel, Jason and Will didn't seem to ever leave the hospital. Both Hazel and Jason went home to take a nap while Will sat in the same chair he did the first time I woke up. He brought me my homework and a few books to read while I'm bored.

It was quiet while we both did our homework. I was almost done when Will asked me how to do a certain math problem. I showed him and he thanked me. I don't know if it was just me, but it felt like the air around us has been stuffy and awkward since we talked about Will and Jake.

I shut my notebook, and look over. Will is looking at me too, his eyes wide and starts to blush once he notices I caught him staring. "Uh …" Will articulated. I look away, and the awkwardness seems to only gets worse. I hear the chair move closer and Will's hand on mine. "Nico?"

I don't look at him, quietly humming to show him I'm listening. In the corner of my eye I see him biting his lip. "Remember a few days ago, when we were talking about me and Jake?" I nod. "And how I said it was to get someone jealous?" I nodded a second time. "The person I like … it's um … it's well …" He keeps trailing off.

I finally turn to face him, almost glaring before I speak. "Will either spit it out, or not. If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

That seems to help him out a little. "No. I told myself I would say it today. I'm not backing down."

"Then say it already."

Will closes his eyes tight before shouting. "It's you I like alright!" Silence falls upon us. I stare wide eyed and slowly blink, trying to make sure this is real. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I lick my lips, trying to speak again. "It is fine you don't return my feeling. I just wanted to let you know." He gets out from his chair, and heads to the door.

"Wait!" I call desperately to him. He stops but doesn't turn around. If I have to guess, he was trying to keep from crying. I lick my lips once more, trying to free my throat. In a small voice I whisper. "I like you to."

I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I know Will is kissing me on the lips. His lips soft to the touch, his face is a little damp form the tears he was keeping to himself. It wasn't a long kiss, or even lustful one. It was sweet and careful, almost like he didn't know if it was okay to kiss me. I kiss back before he moves away. We both have smiles on our faces, his bigger than mine. I didn't think I could be happier then I was at that moment.

* * *

**Okay. I think this is coming to a close soon. It will probably have 1 maybe 2 chapters left. **

**After that, I will probably take a week off from writing, then start posting my new story. For those who don't know or don't remember, next I'm writing a Nico/Jason that's going to be called "Helping Foxes" so keep a look out for that if you want to read it. **


	26. Chapter 26:This is Just the Beginning

Chapter 26: This is Just the Beginning - But I Have a Feeling this is the Beginning of Something Good

Will POV:

It wasn't long before Nico was released from the hospital. After everything was settled, we went over to Nico's house to hang out. We were sitting on his bed with some movie on, I wasn't really paying attention to it, I was more interested in the reactions of the boy next to me. Nico still didn't have much facial movement, but his eye's spoke loudly. I couldn't help but smile at him. Nico noticed me staring and turned to face me, his eyes filling with warmth. It made me think about the day I first kissed him.

(Memory)

Kissing Nico was amazing. He didn't have experience, at least not that I could tell, but he had a good grasp on how to kiss. It didn't last long, I was both glad and a little upset about that. I was excited that he kissed me back after I kissed him suddenly, not even thinking about how he would take it. I didn't want to over step my boundaries, I don't even know if he wants to be boyfriends and I already went ahead and kissed him. How could I have been stupid? But that smile on his face, it was one I haven't seen before. It was a small but true smile. Nico di Angelo was smile at me!

"Um …" I asked awkwardly. _Wow, good job _I thought sarcastically. _Definitely told him everything I wanted to say._

"Yeah." He replied back just as awkwardly. I moved back. I didn't know if I should look at him, or look away uncomfortably. Neither seemed like good options in the tense and unnerving atmosphere of the room. I did the best logical thing, I looked straight into his eyes and let the awkwardness settle on me. My face scrunched up, my lower lip squished in between my teeth, my hand rubbing the back of my neck. Yeah … it wasn't a pretty sight.

Then I mentally kicked myself as Nico's expression turned from fondness and loving to scared and … self-loathing? He was the one to break contact first. He started down at his hand, lips almost bleeding from how hard he was biting them. "Sorry." He mumbled. I almost missed it.

"Sorry?" I repeated, both to make sure I heard right and to question why he was sorry. He nods once to show that I did hear him right. "If you want to take back everything you said and seem like nothing happened, that's fine. I'll act like nothing happened."

"What!? Why!?" I almost throw myself at him, my hands gripping the edge of the bed. "Well you didn't like the kiss, so you must have realized you don't like me that way."

"No. You got it wrong Nico. I –"

"You don't need to lie to me, Solace. I understand."

"Apparently not!" I yelled. I grab hold of one of Nico's hands, bringing it up to my lips to lightly brush against it. "I do like you, Nico. That hasn't changed. I didn't know if I over stepped a boundary or something. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with something I do, or think you have to just go along with it." I said quietly, my voice low and loving.

"Really?"

I smile down at him and nod. "Yeah." I reassured him. Silence filled the air, but for the first time in a long time it was comfortable. I would have let it go on longer but I needed Nico to answer one question for me. "Nico?" He looks up at me waiting for me to continue. I lick my lips. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He smiles, that front teeth show, and nods.

(End Memory)

"What are you think about?" Nico asks. I smile and lean over so our shoulders touching. "Just thinking about our first kiss."

"Oh." He said, flushing slightly. "Do you … do you want …" He trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it again?" It took me a second to figure out what Nico was asking. I slowly lean down, giving him time to turn his head or lean back if he wanted. He didn't. Our lips touched, just the same way it did in the hospital. Nothing to hard or fast. It was sweet, almost casual.

Hades POV:

Hearing Nico was in the hospital, made me come home earlier than planned. I pull my car up into the driveway and walk in. It's was pretty quiet. I walk into the living room and sees a note for Hazel on the kitchen table. She said she would be home later, and that she went out with Frank. _Frank … Frank … oh that's right. Her boyfriend. _

I walk upstairs and hear the TV going. I make my way over to where the noise and noticed it was on in Nico's room. Not thinking much of it, I open the door, to see him and some blond guy kissing. I clear my throat.

They jumped apart. "Um … hi … dad." Nico said looking down at the ground, hands gripping his pants. I raise an eyebrow. "Hello son." I turn to the other kid. He looked about Nico's age, and just as nervous, if not more so. "Who's this?"

The kid's eyes widen, and he licks his lips. A nervous habit I would say. "Will sir." His voice was strong, if not a little shaky.

I narrow my eyes. "Will …" I waited for him to fill in his last name. "Solace sir." I grunt in response turning my attention towards my kid again. "What is the man to you?"

Nico fiddles with his ring. "He's my … boyfriend." He says as he looks me in the eye. We stare at each other for a little longer before I nod. "I'm glad." They both look at me with even wider eyes, if that was possible. "I want you to be happy Nico, and if he makes you happy, then I'm happy." I hear a combined sigh. "At least it's not the Jackson kid."

Nico seems to be at a loss of words as I continue, "I'll leave you two alone." With that, I leave the room and get back into my car, planning to meet up with my wife.

Nico POV:

That was so humiliating. I turn to Will, his face as red as mine. "What did he mean by 'at least I'm not Jackson'?" He asked. I did not want to talk about it, but I knew I had to. I sighed. "I use to have a crush on him. I didn't even know my dad knew, considered his never here."

"… Do you still like him?" Will asked quietly. I grab my boyfriend's hand. "No. I like someone else now. Actually we're dating, so ..." I shrug my shoulder. Will smiles at that and leans on me.

Percy POV:

Today I invited everyone to my mom's house to have a little end of the year party. Almost everyone was here, only Nico and Will seemed to be late. "Percy!" My mom yells. "Nico and his friend are here!"

I turn around to see both of them walking outside towards the group. "What took you guys so long?" They both blush, which confused me. I look towards Annabeth to see if she could help me out. She was smiling with a knowing look. I look around at the rest of the group – it seemed like I was the only one that didn't get it. "What?" I ask.

"Seaweed Brain, look at their hands." My eyebrows scrunch together. _Their hands?_ I look down, and see them holding each other's hand. _OH!_ I turned to Nico. "You're gay!?" I asked him. He blushed and glared at me, making me laugh nervously. "Yes, Percy." He growls out. I took a step back and opened my mouth probably to say something stupid. My saving grace was mom bring out a new plate of blue cookies.

Will POV:

The party was fun. Both Nico and I had a blast, even if he acted like he didn't. I walked him home, holding his hand the entire time. Neither of us needed to fill the silence, both just content next to each other.

Once we reached Nico's house, we looked into each other's eyes. I smile down at him before moving in to give him a kiss. He meets me half way. _This is just the beginning - but I have a feeling it's going to last for a very long time._

The end.

* * *

**Alright this is the end of Moving Can Be A Good Thing. It is up to you guys if I add a epilogue/one-shot chapter thing or leave it here. Either way, I had a blast writing this, and I hope you all liked it till the very end. **

**A big shout out to Notawriterwriter for being my beta. **

**Lastly I would love feedback on this, whether it is negative or positive I want to hear it. **

**Anyway, thanks again for sticking with me till the very end. **


	27. Chapter 27: Help Stopping (Epilogue)

Will POV:

My phone buzzed waking me up. My hand searching for it, while my head was still buried into my pillow. Closing my fist around it I answered. "Hello?" my voice ruff with sleep. I could hear sobbing on the other end. "Will?" The shaky voice of Nico's came through.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling more awake now. I was slowly getting out of bed, while waiting for Nico to talk.

"Can you come over?" He finally asked as I was getting a shirt on. I looked over at my clock. 1:30 am it read. Good we didn't have school right now. "Yeah." I said. "I'll be over in ten minutes." Neither of us say goodbye, just hanging up the phone. I finished getting dressed, grabbing a small bag I keep by the door for times like this, and made my way to my car.

Once I got to Nico's house, I opened the door, letting myself in. I saw him sitting on the sofa, knees to chest, head down tucked under his arms, hands clawing his pants making his knuckles white. I quickly walked over putting the bag down on the ground, and wrapped my arms around his body. Neither of us said anything, as I rocked him back and forth.

I don't know how much time has passed until Nico said something. I couldn't quite make it out. "What was that?"

"Thank you." Nico said again, this time raising his head up a tad.

"I'm always hear for you love." Instead of replying, Nico snuggled up to my some more. We let the silence fall over us again.

Next thing I know, sun was staring me in the eyes, and there was a weight on top of me. I opened my eye, trying to make things out with my blurry vision. Slowly last night came back to me. I look down at my chest to see an angelic, sleeping Nico with his face tucked into my chest and his hands fisting my shirt. I smiled at the sight, lifting a hand to run through his soft hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but sooner than I would have liked, Nico woke up. He lifted his head, and looked around before his dark eyes landed on my blue ones. "Morning." I said sounding a little too cheerful this early.

Nico glared at me before replying roughly. "Morning." We stayed like this until we heard Hazel coming down the stairs. "Oh." She said ones she say us. Nico got off of my, and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Hazel and I to stare at each other. "I didn't know you were over."

"I wasn't."

"I see." She gave a sad smile before leaving my on the sofa as she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. It took her a while to understand, when Nico and I first started dating, why I wouldn't be there before she went to bed, but be there then she woke up. I think she guessed that it was Nico having nightmare and calling me to come over. Neither of us told her what was really going on.

After breakfast, Hazel got a text for Percy asking if we wanted to come over. We all agreed saying we would be there around noon. Hazel left us to go take a shower and get ready, while the two of us sat on the sofa with the T.V. on.

Nico POV:

Cuddling with Will after my nightmare helped, but I still felt a little on edge. I was hoping that going to Percy's to hang out with everyone, that I would feel better. Some days that was the best cure, but others, like today, it just made everything worse. I don't think we were there for ten minutes before I went over to Will and ran my fingers across his wrist. It was my sign to let Will know that I felt the need to cut. He looked over to me and nodded.

Without letting anyone else know we were leaving, Will took my hand and pulled my out into the backyard. He took his bag off, and opened it. Inside it held a pack of washable markers, a small water bottle, bandages, and a granola bar. It was my safety cutting pack. I pulled up one of my jacket sleeve, while Will pulled everything out.

Will handed me a red marker. I uncapped it, and started dragging it across my wrist. Some areas had thicker marks while others were line but dark. After I finished that arm, I pulled up the sleeve to the other, repeating the process. Once I was done, I recapped the marker and handed it back to Will. I started at my newly damaged wrists for a few minutes. Neither of us talked. Once I was done, I turned towards Will and put my arms out. He uncapped the water bottle and slowly poured it over my wrists. The water started washing away the marks turning the water red as it fell to the ground.

For some reason, this calmed me down. Seeing the tainted water wash away my fake pain. It was relieving. Once the water started becoming clear again, did Will stop pouring. He recapped the bottled before taking my hand and wrapping the bandages around my wrist. He was gentle through the whole thing. After they were covered, Will gave me the granola bar, silently telling me to eat. I ate, as I leaned on him. Will just put his arm around my shoulder, pulling my closer.

"Thank you." I said, long after I finished eating.

"You're welcome." Silence fell over us again. "Do you feel better?" Will asked after a while.

I didn't even need to stop and think about the answer. "Yeah."


End file.
